


Спасенные

by mechanical_phoenix



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_phoenix/pseuds/mechanical_phoenix
Summary: Рипли спасена, но по-прежнему в опасности.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salvaged Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187832) by [Interferon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interferon/pseuds/Interferon). 



Во рту был привкус железа.

Сознание возвращалось мучительно медленно, капля за каплей — словно яд из зараженного катетера. Сообразив, что она лежит с руками, вывернутыми за спину, лицом на решетчатом полу, Рипли попробовала перевернуться. Она хотела вытянуть руки перед собой, но не вышло: они были крепко связаны в запястьях.

В кровь мгновенно хлынул адреналин, и Рипли открыла глаза.

— Ч-черт... — Язык не ворочался, замерзшие растрескавшиеся губы отказывались повиноваться. — Что за...

Она пыталась освободиться, но без толку — путы держали крепко.

Щурясь от резкого флюоресцентного света, Рипли оглядела помещение, в котором находилась. Она лежала на полу комнатушки, по бокам которой выстроились металлические стеллажи. Похоже, это был какой-то склад. Пол и стены слегка подрагивали в такт хорошо знакомому гулу корабельных двигателей. Рядом с Рипли валялись скомканное одеяло в масляных пятнах и обогревающие пакеты.

Она порылась в памяти, пытаясь вспомнить, как здесь оказалась. Бесполезно: последнее, что она помнила, — как плыла невесомой в бездне, а «Торренс» сносило в сторону газового гиганта, и корабль становился все меньше и меньше, пока его не затянуло гравитационным полем. В последние минуты она пыталась смириться с мыслью, что ей суждено умереть в одиночестве в открытом космосе; но по крайней мере те твари до нее не добрались. По крайней мере эту маленькую победу ей удалось одержать. Потом, видимо, она быстро отключилась.

Тогда становилось ясно, почему ее знобило: переохлаждение из-за того, что жизнеобеспечивающие системы начали отключаться. Очевидно, ее подобрали до того, как ресурсы скафандра были полностью исчерпаны. Судя по валяющимся рядом обогревающим пакетам, спасители предприняли какие-то попытки сохранить жизнь Рипли — правда, для начала ее связали, чтобы не могла ничего сделать, напомнила она себе.

Надо иметь в виду: эти люди ей не друзья.

Ей с трудом удалось сесть, не прибегая к помощи рук. Все мышцы, особенно плеч и бедер, ныли при малейшем движении. Каждый сантиметр кожи горел, словно по ней прошлись молоточком для отбивания мяса, — напоминание о последних безумных часах в попытках сбежать с разваливающегося «Севастополя». Рипли со стоном встала на колени, а затем на ноги, и поковыляла к тяжелому стальному люку. Повернувшись спиной, она ухватилась за ручку и попыталась повернуть. Рипли тянула изо всех сил в разные стороны, но ручка не поддавалась. На двери не было консоли, чтобы взломать; впрочем, если бы и была, рюкзак со всеми инструментами и оружием все равно забрали.

— Черт.

Признав поражение, она без сил привалилась к стальной плите и запрокинула голову назад. После севастопольского ада было несложно перейти в режим сверхбдительности. Взгляд метался из угла в угол, проверяя стеллажи, но на полках не было ничего полезного. Вентиляционные шахты, к счастью или несчастью, выглядели слишком узкими, чтобы в них протиснуться. Изнутри не доносилось никаких подозрительных звуков, но Рипли слишком хорошо помнила, что могло таиться по ту сторону решетки. Наверное, края стеллажей были достаточно острыми, чтобы перерезать о них путы... Предположим, что да, но у нее все равно нет никакого оружия, чтобы обороняться при побеге.

Возможно, лучше будет изобразить покорность. Оставаться пленницей. Разузнать все необходимое о корабле и команде, прежде чем предпринимать решительные действия. Как только ее осенила идея, Рипли поняла, что делать.

Многие знакомые называли ее импульсивной; по собственному мнению Рипли, более подходящей определением было «решительная».

— Эй, кто-нибудь? — крикнула она изо всех сил. Крик перешел в неистовый приступ кашля. Попытки говорить громче, чем шепотом, причиняли адскую боль. В горле пересохло, по связкам будто прошлись наждачкой, но Рипли не отступилась.

— Эй? Здесь кто-нибудь есть?

Она звала и звала, но в ответ доносился лишь ровный гул корабля. Только когда она уже была готова сдаться, снаружи послышались голоса. Рипли опустилась обратно на пол и, отползя от двери, повернулась к входу лицом. В следующую секунду люк со скрежетом открылся. Судя по звуку, поршни в запирающем механизме не смазывали несколько лет.

За дверью стояли двое; один возился с входной консолью, второй с самоуверенным видом прислонился к стене. Из-под оранжевой фирменной бейсболки «Сигсон» на Рипли взглянули холодные голубые глаза. Ей сразу не понравился этот взгляд — словно оценивающий пополнение коллекции.

— Что, спящая красавица, проснулась наконец?

Лицо мужчины покрывала многодневная щетина, одежда представляла собой пеструю коллекцию из униформы разных компаний. Однако голос по контрасту с потрепанной внешностью был ровным и спокойным.

— Проснулась, — резко ответила Рипли. — Спасибо за офигительно теплый прием, и не подскажете, какого хрена здесь происходит?

Голубоглазый не обратил внимания на этот выплеск эмоций.

— Скоро узнаешь. Вставай давай.

Он даже не шелохнулся, чтобы помочь Рипли подняться на ноги, но, видя, что ее шатает, махнул своему спутнику.

— Помоги ей.

— Сейчас, капитан. — Второй — невысокого роста, с угодливой улыбочкой и бегающим взглядом — тут же бросился к Рипли и схватил ее за левое плечо, не давая упасть.

— Идем, принцесса.

Капитан (видимо, капитан корабля) повернулся и прогулочной походкой направился прочь по коридору. Прихвостень поспешил следом, таща с собой Рипли.

Они прошли через лабиринт переходов; судя по плохо сочетавшимся стальным стенам и решетчатым полам это было типичное частное торговое судно низшего класса. Флюрисцентные лампы заливали коридоры ярким светом. Рипли старалась не смотреть на них — в висках и так пульсировала боль, угрожавшая перейти в мигрень.

— Мне кто-нибудь скажет, где я, черт побери? — буркнула она.

Рука, поддерживающая ее за плечо, дрогнула.

— Это торговый корабль «Эсмеральда», — прошептал ее спутник, наклонившись поближе. — Веди себя хорошо, слушайся капитана, и все будет в порядке.

Рипли кивнула в знак благодарности за скудные сведения.

— А ты кто?

— Гарсия, — донесся нервный шепот. — А теперь, пожалуйста, помолчи.

Капитан вошел в небольшое помещение справа по коридору. Гарсия подвел Рипли к складному металлическому креслу и вернулся к двери, встав в проходе.

— Свободен, Гарсия.

— Есть, капитан. Я буду на мостике. — Гарсия кивнул и быстро вышел.

Капитан принялся расхаживать вокруг прямоугольного стола, стоявшего в центре комнаты. На столе лежал открытый рюкзак Рипли, а рядом с ним кое-что из ее вещей. Воцарилось долгое неловкое молчание; капитан принялся рыться в рюкзаке, намеренно игнорируя его владелицу. Рипли пришлось смотреть, как он достает сначала манок, затем одну из примитивных самодельных гранат, которые она собрала из обрезков металла и сломанной электроники. Капитан тщательно изучил оба устройства.

— «А. Рипли», — не глядя ей в лицо, прочитал он на бирке униформы. Из рюкзака была извлечена ЭМ-граната из соединенных проводами аккумуляторов. — Сама все это смастерила?

Врать не имело смысла. Рюкзак находился при ней, когда Рипли нашли, следовательно принадлежал ей.

— Да, сама.

Капитан задумчиво хмыкнул и, положив гранату обратно, снова принялся разгуливать вокруг стола с бесящей неторопливостью. Потом он выудил несколько патронов из бокового кармана рюкзака, вытащил пистолет из кобуры и, открыв барабан, принялся его заряжать. Рипли узнала свой револьвер. Она закусила губу и промолчала.

— Ты типа инженер?

— Я инженер, — ответила она.

Капитан убрал револьвер в кобуру, вытащил из рюкзака дробовик и открыл патронник. Тот был заполнен.

— Что-то до хрена у тебя оружия, «инженер».

— Вы на станции были? — парировала Рипли. — Видели, как оно там?

Она могла сложить два и два: потрепанная одежда, оценивающий хладнокровный взгляд — этот человек многое повидал. Он убивал. Он мог пойти на многое, чтобы выжить. Как и она сама.

— Да. — Голос капитана прозвучал менее непринужденно, чем обычно. Он провел рукой по ложу дробовика, изучая очертания и выступы, и аккуратно положил оружие обратно на стол. — Да, я видел, как оно там.

Он скрестил руки на груди и, наконец подняв взгляд, уставился на пленницу. Рипли с упрямым видом воззрилась на него в ответ, хотя от усталости ей больше всего хотелось уронить голову на грудь.

— Ну ладно, мисс Рипли, — сказал капитан. — Вы у нас инженер. Я, как можно догадаться, нет. Я больше... — он уставился в пространство перед собой, подыскивая нужное слово, — предприниматель. Нахожу интересные деловые возможности для своих клиентов и извлекаю прибыль.

Он снова принялся расхаживать по каюте. Шаги гулко отдавались от металлического пола.

— Пару месяцев назад птички мне напели, что станцию «Севастополь» списывают. Минимум народа, максимум оборудования, которое можно быстренько перевезти в соседний сектор, — как раз то, что я, мисс Рипли, называю «деловая возможность».

Ее держали в заложниках контрабандисты. Здорово. Просто отлично. Рипли глубоко вдохнула через нос и продолжила слушать.

— Теперь, как вы можете представить, раз уж сами побывали на «Севастополе», после визита на сей замечательный курорт у меня образовалась острая нехватка кадров. А еще у меня полно оборудования, которое принесет гораздо больше денег, если его отремонтировать перед передачей покупателю.

Капитан оперся о стол и принялся крутить в руке фаер.

— Вы, разумеется, поняли, куда я веду. Поможете мне, и я, так и быть, не выкину вас в шлюз. Все в выигрыше.

Ледяные пальцы стиснули ее желудок, но Аманда умудрилась сохранить непроницаемое выражение.

— Ну, так что скажете, мисс Рипли? Сделаете мне небольшое одолжение?

— А то у меня есть выбор, — мрачно хмыкнула она. — Ладно. Чем смогу — тем помогу.

— Вот и чудно! — Капитан хлопнул в ладоши, и на его щетинистой роже появилась самая неискренняя улыбка, которую Рипли доводилось видеть за всю жизнь. — За мной. Сразу и приступишь к работе.

 

Капитан повел ее мимо кают команды дальше вглубь корабля, откуда доносилось гулкое басовитое урчание двигателей. Он разрешил ей сходить в туалет, но не стал развязывать руки и выходить за дверь. С комбинезоном пришлось здорово повозиться, а об уединении и гигиене вообще пришлось забыть, и Рипли чувствовала себя грязной и униженной, но, по крайней мере, в ближайшие несколько часов ей не грозило обмочиться. Затем возобновилось блуждание по лабиринтам. Капитан шел впереди, на развилках командуя «налево» или «направо». Он даже не считал нужным держать пленницу под прицелом — и так было ясно, что она ничего не может поделать.

— Все, пришли.

Спустя минуту капитан остановился перед большой дверью, и, повернувшись к консоли на стене рядом со входом, ввел четырехзначный пароль. Рипли вытянула шею, но смогла разглядеть только последнюю из цифр. Дверь отъехала влево, скрывшись в стене.

— Так что надо будет чинить? — спросила Рипли, входя вслед за капитаном в узкий коридор, ведший к еще одной двери.

Капитан задумался перед очередной консолью.

— Твою мать, как же его?.. Да тут пара раздолбанных роботов, компьютеры, еще кое-что по мелочи. Работы не сказать чтоб мало, но у нас несколько недель в запасе, успеешь.

— Роботы, — громко повторила Аманда, ощутив приступ паники при воспоминании о похожих на резиновые перчатки руках, сжимающихся вокруг горла.

Капитан, перебиравший комбинации цифр, не обратил внимания на ужас в ее голосе.

— Ну да. Мы, собственно, не собирались возиться с сигсоновскими андроидами — слишком дешевые, но среди них нашлась другая модель, и я передумал. Чуть не проглядели ведь: если б Харрис не заметил эту белую хрень, которая у них вместо крови, подумали бы, что очередной труп. Андроидов сейчас так делают, что и от человека не отличишь. Пришлось стеклянную панель прорезать, но оно того стоило.

Кипевшая в груди паника схлынула, но Рипли не разрешала себе надеяться. Она не осмеливалась. Пока еще нет.

— Что? — еле слышно выдохнула она, боясь верить своим ушам.

— Ты вообще знаешь, почем сейчас новые модели «Вейланд-Ютани» на открытом рынке? Тридцать пять тысяч — если на запчасти, семьдесят — если в рабочем состоянии... Ну, слава богу.

Капитан наконец ввел код правильно, и второй люк отъехал в сторону.

Воздух, хлынувший наружу, принес с собой запах машинного масла и резкую латексную вонь синтетической крови. За дверью оказалась просторная комната, вдоль стен которой выстроились рабочие столы и тележки с инструментами. В самом центре, словно товар на полке в секонд-хенде, лежали тела. Некоторые были не повреждены, но у большинства отсутствовали конечности или целые части тела. По полу растекались лужи мутной гидравлической жидкости. Все андроиды были одеты в одинаковую, коричневую с оранжевыми вставками униформу «Сигсон». Все, кроме одного.

Капитан что-то говорил («сначала займись вейландовским андроидом, запчасти можно брать из Джо, и смотри мне без фокусов — тут камера»), но для Рипли он словно перестал существовать; она почти не обратила внимания, когда он схватил ее за покрытые ссадинами запястья и перерезал путы.

Голос откуда-то с задворков сознания вопил, что с университетского курса киберинженерии прошло целых шесть лет, что она все забыла, что нельзя использовать компоненты от разных моделей... Но ни один из этих доводов не значил ровным счетом ничего, потому что Рипли приняла решение. Она должна его спасти. Она не успокоится, пока не восстановит его, и точка. Хрен этим уродам, а не запчасти, потому что после всего, через что им пришлось вместе пройти, после того, как он пожертвовал ради нее всем, она лучше сама выбросится с «Эсмеральды», чем будет сидеть и смотреть, как его отправляют в металлолом.

— ...до первой проверки, но если понадобится что-то донести, свяжись по интеркому. Можешь сразу сказать, что тебе будет нужно?

Рипли не отрываясь смотрела на неподвижные тела, лежавшие перед ней. Ей потребовалось все самообладание, чтобы голос не дрогнул.

— Нет, ничего не надо. Я справлюсь.

— Вот и хорошо. — Она не обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, как капитан уходит, — это наверняка означало нарваться на очередную сальную улыбочку. — Главное, не сиди без дела. Не люблю лентяев. Удачи.

Дверь закрылась; трижды пискнул запирающий механизм, сообщая, что Рипли осталась одна. Она дождалась, когда закроется второй люк, и только тогда позволила эмоциям взять верх.

Второпях спотыкаясь о деактивированных Джо, она добрела до противоположного конца комнаты и рухнула на пол рядом с последним андроидом справа — единственным, одетым в оливково-зеленую униформу. Его темные волосы были взъерошены, потускневшие карие глаза без выражения смотрели в потолок.

— Сэмюэльс, — прошептала Рипли, но в комнате, полной механических трупов, ее никто не услышал.


	2. Chapter 2

— Все в порядке, — пробормотала Рипли сама себе, чтобы успокоиться. — Все в порядке. Я справлюсь.

Она опустилась на колени рядом с Сэмюэльсом и принялась поправлять на нем куртку, пытаясь составить план действий. Эмоции, обуревавшие ее поначалу, уже шли на убыль; надежда и отчаяние, радость и печаль унимались, уступая место здравому расчету. Рипли провела рукой по волосам, чтобы успокоиться, шмыгнула носом (эй, это когда это она успела разнюниться?) и попыталась расслабиться.

— Я справлюсь. Все в порядке.

По мере того, как эмоции отступали, голос становился все увереннее. Дыхание снова выровнялось.

Когда самообладание полностью вернулось к ней, Рипли еще раз осмотрела Сэмюэльса — на этот раз со всем вниманием — и принялась анализировать ситуацию.

Под носом и в уголках рта у него виднелись белые потеки, но никаких других признаков повреждений не было заметно. Ни ожогов, ни порезов. Значит, все повреждения внутренние. Рипли вздрогнула от ужаса, вспомнив, как он выбирался из камеры реформатирования, держась за голову. Если при перегрузке, спровоцированной АПОЛЛО, была нарушена полимерная оболочка, защищающая мозг, шансов на восстановление почти не имелось. Личность, мелкие особенности, воспоминания — все, что делало Сэмюэльса тем, кем он был, исчезло бы, превратившись в бесполезную массу оплавившихся микросхем. Но это наихудшая версия развития событий. Имелся по крайней мере десяток других объяснений, почему он вышел из строя.

— Черт… Ладно, все в порядке, — повторила Рипли, хотя с большой долей вероятности все было совсем не в порядке.

Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и принялась осматривать шею и голову андроида в поисках других повреждений, пока не поняла, что это бесполезно. Чтобы узнать причину, надо было произвести вскрытие. Перспектива не внушала особой радости.

Рипли со стонами и ругательствами поднялась на ноги — мышцы сразу же напомнили о недавних непомерных нагрузках очередной волной боли.

Потребовалось добрых десять минут на то, чтобы обыскать ящики и собрать минимальный набор инструментов: диэлектрические перчатки, пассатижи нескольких размеров и видов, паяльник и ионный резак, ножницы для кабеля, отвертки с изоляцией и универсальный мультиметр. Оставалось найти лезвие, но как на зло ничего подходящего не попадалось. Когда Рипли уже была готова пойти на крайние меры и обратиться к своим тюремщикам, на дне последнего ящика с инструментами нашелся строительный нож. Она открыла отсек с запасными лезвиями в рукоятке и заменила тупое зазубренное лезвие новым. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что нож даст чистый разрез.

Камера, установленная напротив двери, тихо жужжа, следила за перемещениями Рипли. Было непонятно, делается ли автоматически или кто-то из команды специально наблюдал за ней. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Рипли заметила, что у камеры нет микрофона — значит, передавалось только изображение. Она тут же отвела взгляд, чтобы не сложилось впечатление, будто она обдумывает способы побега, — хотя на самом деле именно этим она и занималась. По привычке она также запомнила расположение вентиляционных шахт и распределительных щитков.

Собрав все необходимое, Рипли вернулась к Сэмюэльсу, стараясь не подходить слишком близко к распростертым на полу Джо. За все время, что она провела в комнате, никто из них даже не шелохнулся, и, судя по тусклым глазам, андроиды находились в нефункциональном состоянии, но рисковать не хотелось. Рипли на собственном опыте узнала, что, несмотря на плачевную репутацию, сигсоновские модели отличались изрядной прочностью, а еще имели привычку включаться в самый неожиданный момент.

Она опустилась на колени рядом с Сэмюэльсом и разложила инструменты на полу. Рипли в последний раз окинула своего друга взглядом — господи, что бы она ни отдала за то, чтобы не делать это, — и вздохнула.

Ну все, подбери сопли и за работу.

Было что-то неправильное, почти непристойное, в том, чтобы прикасаться к выключенному роботу. Наверное, тот же негласный запрет не позволял притрагиваться к усопшему на похоронах. Мертвые андроиды не разлагались — ни запаха, ни вздутия или посинения плоти, ни риска заражения, ни намеков на некрофилию — однако все это не имело значения. Некоторые инстинкты просто нельзя заглушить логикой. Рипли ощутила всю силу табу на себе, когда принялась расстегивать пуговицы на куртке Сэмюэльса. Она начала снимать ее и вздрогнула, когда пальцы на секунду коснулись холодной полиуретановой кожи возле ключицы.

— Ой, да ладно? — с упреком сказала себе Рипли. Дальше будет только хуже. Если она хотела его спасти, нельзя поддаваться слабости.

Она сфокусировалась на этой мысли и, взяв андроида за левое плечо, приподняла, чтобы стянуть рукав. К счастью, свободный покрой куртки облегчил процесс раздевания. Вытащить правую руку оказалось еще легче. Под курткой оказалась серая футболка с логотипом «Вейланд-Ютани» слева на груди. Осторожно двигая руки Сэмюэльса, Рипли по очереди просунула их в рукава и стащила футболку через голову. Прикосновения к искусственной коже постепенно перестали пугать. Если не обращать внимания на разницу температур, текстура была практически неотличима от человеческой, имитируя упругость, которая у людей создавалась слоями соединительной ткани, мышц и жира. На ней даже были волоски. Рипли вытащила куртку из-под Сэмюэльса, прежде чем опустить его обратно на пол, иначе она очень быстро пропиталась бы кровью.

Теперь можно было сделать паузу.

Рипли попыталась воскресить в памяти курс киберинженерии и мысленно перенестись в учебную диагностическую лабораторию. Для практических занятий преподаватель раздобыл деактивированного Дэвида — одного из тех старых примитивных андроидов, которые выпускались десятки лет назад еще до слияния «Вейланд-Ютани». Это был первый человекоподобный робот, которого Рипли довелось видеть вблизи, и даже тогда ее поразило внимание к деталям и качество исполнения. Она попыталась вспомнить, как располагались жизненно важные органы и компоненты у Дэвида. Больше всего ее интересовали элементы питания: при перегрузке именно они сгорели бы первыми, и если они были повреждены или разрушились, модели «Сигсон» вряд ли бы обеспечили адекватную замену. Вроде бы основные ячейки располагались в задней части грудной клетки по обе стороны позвоночника, несколько ниже того места, где у человека находились легкие.

Ладно, это выяснили… Теперь надо решить, с чего начать. Как лучше делать разрез — спереди или на спине? В любом случае наверняка придется снять несколько ребер, отодвинуть внутренние органы, возможно, даже удалить их…

Рипли вдруг поняла, что сидит и смотрит на Сэмюэльса; взгляд скользнул по его губам, и она вспомнила, как он улыбался — вежливо и дружелюбно, но с едва уловимой печалью. И именно в этот миг ей представилось, как она засовывает руки к нему в остывшие внутренности.

— Черт…

Ее замутило, и Рипли отвернулась. К счастью, в желудке было пусто, и ее не стошнило. Она почти ничего не ела, кроме случайно найденных крох, с тех пор, как ступила на эту проклятую станцию.

— Да твою мать… соберись уже!

Она закрыла лицо руками, чтобы защититься от флюоресцентного света, и сидела так, пока тошнота не отступила. Затем вновь повернулась к лежавшему перед ней андроиду и, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, закрыла ему глаза.

— Извини.

Рипли использовала гнев как топливо — гнев на себя за то, что сидела тут, как кисейная барышня, и до сих пор не сообразила просто закрыть Сэмюэльсу глаза. Она протянула руку и схватила нож. Потом таким же резким движением перевернула андроида на живот. Такое положение позволяло быстрее добраться до блоков питания, не тревожа лишний раз внутренние органы, а также при необходимости обеспечивало доступ к проводам, идущим вдоль позвоночника. Тот факт, что она была избавлена от необходимости смотреть Сэмюэльсу в лицо во время вскрытия, также повлиял на конечное решение.

— Ладно. Ладно. Все в порядке, — вновь принялась твердить Рипли, выдвигая лезвие.

Она вцепилась в собственное запястье и держала так, пока рука не перестала трястись, затем поднесла нож к спине между лопаток андроида; три сантиметра, сантиметр, миллиметр. Лезвие вошло в кожу. На спине появился аккуратный разрез, из которого тут же потекла белая кровь.

— Черт… Прости.

Она продолжала шепотом извиняться, ведя лезвие дальше, рассекая искусственные мышцы и задевая выступы позвонков. Белая жидкость сочилась из разреза и, собираясь в ручейки, текла по бокам Сэмюэльса. Единственным утешением Рипли служило то, что на всем протяжении этой процедуры он лежал словно пластиковый манекен, неподвижный и безжизненный. Рипли закончила разрез на пару сантиметров ниже последнего ребра. Блоки питания ну уж никак не могли находиться еще дальше.

Теперь надо было сделать дополнительные разрезы в начале и конце основного, следуя структуре искусственных мышц. Рипли добавила еще четыре разреза в соответствующих местах. В результате у нее получилось что-то вроде двух «игреков», соединенных у основания. Теперь можно было приподнять и отодвинуть кожу без ущерба для нервов и мышц.

Ну вот. Она это сделала. Рипли с трудом подавила желание швырнуть нож через всю комнату и положила его к прочим инструментам, чтобы потом отмыть. Оставалось надеяться, что худший этап остался позади. Хотя задача, стоявшая перед ней сейчас, тоже была не из простых.

Ее выполнение несколько облегчило то, что ребра и позвонки у андроида оказались серебристыми, а не белыми. Их форма тоже отличалась: аккуратные очертания, никаких бугристостей из-за отложений кальция, как на человеческих костях. Но теперь, когда уязвимые внутренние органы были ни чем не защищены, эти свидетельства искусственного происхождения ее друга скорее успокаивали, чем пугали. Она не делала ему больно, она не могла никак навредить ему — разве что начала бы бездумно (или напротив, со злым умыслом) вытаскивать компоненты. Он был создан с расчетом на подобные манипуляции, и, хотя по эмоциональной восприимчивости и умению разбираться в людях Сэмюэльс дал бы сто очков вперед иному человеку, он все-таки был машиной.

Вообще Рипли ничего не имела против машин. Даже если они не слушались или причиняли неудобство, тому всегда имелась причина. Она понимала их, иначе бы она недалеко ушла в своей профессии. И если она считала, что энергогенератор или воздухочиститель — лучшая компания, чем люди, это, черт побери, касалось только ее, и никого другого.

Рипли просунула палец между скользкими от синтетической крови ребрами, нащупывая точку, где они присоединялись к позвоночнику. Ноготь попал в крошечный зазор между костями, и одно из ребер со щелчком выскочило из соответствующего позвонка.

— Ой! — Она вздрогнула и отдернула руку, затем присмотрелась повнимательнее, и испуг сменился восхищением. — Ага...

В качестве эксперимента она попробовала вставить ребро обратно в разъем. Оно тут же встало на место, не требуя приложения усилий, и надежно зафиксировалось.

Рипли использовала вновь полученный опыт, чтобы открепить все ребра одно за другим. Под ними открылась спутанная масса трубок, помп и микросхем; они обеспечивали функционирование основных систем, и их лучше было не трогать, чтобы ничего не повредить. А вот чем ей предстояло заняться: по обеим сторонам позвоночника были размещены плоские белые овоиды размером с кулак. Первичные элементы питания оказались именно там, где Рипли и рассчитывала их найти, и защитная оболочка на них выглядела абсолютно неповрежденной. Если изолирующий полимер уберег блоки питания, значит имелся шанс, что мозг, защищенный такой же оболочкой и дополнительно черепом, тоже не поврежден.

— Слава богу, — с облегчением выдохнула Рипли.

Это был первый настоящий проблеск надежды, первый знак того, что удача вновь повернулась к ней лицом с тех пор, как она пришла в себя на этом гребаном корабле.

— Теперь надо определить, в чем на самом деле проблема.

Она с новыми силами вернулась к работе и, склонившись над Сэмюэльсом, принялась тщательно изучать все компоненты по отдельности. Первый потенциальный источник проблем нашелся сразу же: крепления и провода, идущие от элементов питания к позвоночнику обгорели; на металлических креплениях виднелись черные подпалины, пластиковое покрытие расплавилось. Разумеется! Это же очевидно — неизолированные компоненты поглотили урон от перегрузки до того, как она дошла до ячеек питания.

Сомнения мгновенно растаяли, и Рипли ощутила себя в своей стихии. Вооружившись клещами и отверткой с изоляцией, она быстро отсоединила поврежденные провода от ячеек питания. Теперь настала очередь мультиметра. Рипли поочередно подключила его к ячейкам и выяснила, что обе имеют достаточный уровень заряда.

— Наконец что-то стало проясняться, — триумфально ухмыльнулась она, не обращая внимания на то, что руки по локоть испачканы в белой крови.

Теперь надо было найти разъемы подключения выше на позвоночнике и отсоединить сгоревшие провода, но, учитывая, насколько легко вынимались и вставлялись ребра, тут можно было не беспокоиться. Разрез, однако, надо было удлинить до основания черепа.

В этот раз все прошло куда легче. Ощущение сопротивления, с которым кожа расходилась под лезвием, по-прежнему действовало Рипли на нервы, но она смогла удержаться от гримас и извинений. Позвонки вынимались так же легко, как и ребра, — надо было просто нащупать очередной крошечный разъем, чтобы снять их верхнюю часть. Через позвоночник были проложены провода и оптоволоконные кабели. Рипли вынула их и разложила на полу в порядке извлечения. Она заметила, что почернения на оболочке проводов питания исчезали именно в месте их крепления к позвоночнику. «Вейланд-Ютани», похоже, теперь использовали эндоскелеты с энергоизоляцией. Что ж, тем лучше для Сэмюэльса. Она задумалась, по-прежнему ли они ставили дополнительные элементы питания в основание черепа. Возможно, перестали — чтобы удешевить производство. Тогда становилось ясно, почему Сэмюэльс отключился, когда основные блоки оказались повреждены.

Рипли аккуратно распутала провода, отделив поврежденные кабели питания от остальных. Они больше не пропускали ток, и их можно было отсоединить голыми руками.

Опьяненная успехом, она чуть не упустила кое-что важное. На оболочке из кадмиевого сплава, защищавшей ствол мозга, виднелись опалины.

— Черт.

Она отодвинула кожу и присмотрелась. Да. Так и есть.

— Черт!

Рипли закусила нижнюю губу так, что во рту почувствовался вкус крови. Неужели и голову придется вскрывать? Нет, вот на это у нее не хватит знаний от слова «совсем», это последняя мера, которую лучше приберечь на самый крайний случай. Начнем с проводов, и будем надеяться на лучшее.

Чтобы найти замену, надо было встать, и мышцы снова запротестовали. Ноги затекли от долгого стояния на коленях в неудобной позе, и Рипли потребовалось двойное усилие, чтобы подняться.

Не успела она сделать это, как ниоткуда раздался скрипучий, наполовину заглушенный помехами голос. От испуга она выронила провода.

— Как дела, мисс инженер? Смотрю, вы там усердно трудитесь.

— Черт, вот не надо так делать! — выругалась Рипли, как только вновь обрела дар речи, и, подобрав с пола провода, метнула на камеру злобный взгляд.

Ответа не было; Рипли, вспомнив, что камера передает только изображение, в раздражении поспешила к интеркому и нажала переключатель под пластиковым кругляшом микрофона.

— В следующий звук сделай потише, ага?

— Я рад, что тебе лучше, — насмешливо ответил голос.

Теперь Рипли его узнала: это был капитан. Видимо, решил поиздеваться над ней.

— А вот твой подопечный себя чувствует не очень хорошо. Надеюсь, ты потом сумеешь собрать его обратно.

Рипли посмотрела Сэмюэльса: тот сейчас выглядел как жертва маньяка, специализирующегося на андроидах. Осознание того, что капитан видит его в таком виде, вызвало странный прилив гнева и стремления защитить. Рипли отошла и, схватив с пола куртку, прикрыла ею Сэмюэльса.

— Не волнуйся, я о нем хорошо забочусь, — вернувшись к интеркому, со значением произнесла она. Впрочем, капитан вряд ли уловил намек. — Так чего надо?

— Кроме как проведать нашего трудолюбивого инженера? Я послал Гарсию принести тебе поесть. Он будет через минуту. Приятного аппетита, мисс Рипли. Я еще выйду на связь попозже.

Интерком умолк.

Если честно, о еде Рипли думала в последнюю очередь; вода пришлась бы кстати — в горло пересохло, но она не могла определить, ныл ли желудок от голода или от той же тупой боли, что распространилась по всему телу. Рипли взглянула на наручные часы и с удивлением обнаружила, что с тех пор, как она пришла в себя на борту «Эсмеральды», прошло больше четырех часов.

Раздался пронзительный долгий гудок, и дверь открылась. На пороге появился человек; в одной руке он держал небольшой пакет и (слава богу) бутылку воды, в другой — пистолет.

— Подними руки и выйди на середину комнаты, — сказал Гарсия, указывая место дулом пистолета. — Я положу это у двери.

Рипли послушно подняла испачканные в крови руки над головой и, осторожно переступая через покалеченных Джо, направилась в середину комнаты. Гарсия, как и обещал, положил припасы возле двери, не сводя с пленницы пистолет и настороженный взгляд, и, пятясь, вернулся за порог. Здесь он немного опустил оружие.

— Как у тебя тут дела? Нормально?

— Ага, — Рипли устало фыркнула. — Для заключенного нормально.

— Могу представить. Ладно, если что-то еще понадобится, свя…

Гарсия не закончил фразу: откуда-то из пространства между ним и Рипли послышалось негромкое жужжание. Рипли, нахмурившись, принялась оглядывать комнату в поисках источника звука. На лице Гарсии внезапно появилось выражение ужаса; он быстро попятился из комнаты и нажал кнопку. Дверь захлопнулась на замок.

Только тогда Рипли заметила, как один из Джо, лежавший у самой двери, дернулся — еще раз и еще раз — и неуклюже принял сидячее положение.

— Перезагрузка выполнена, — сказал он и поднялся на ноги.


	3. Chapter 3

Рипли заорала от ужаса и инстинктивно отпрянула, врезаясь в стеллажи и ящики. Инструменты и запчасти со звоном посыпались на пол. Она попыталась взять себя в руки и схватила гаечный ключ, но он оказался смехотворно маленьким, куда меньше, чем ее ключ-лом с «Севастополя». С таким нечего было даже думать о том, чтобы противостоять андроиду, — на прочном, покрытом резиной черепе он не оставил бы и вмятины, — однако это было единственное имеющееся оружие. Рипли вцепилась в ключ обеими руками и выставила его перед собой.

— Восстанавливается связь с АПОЛЛО. Пожалуйста, ожидайте.

Джо стоял к ней спиной, не двигаясь, и таращился на дверь. У него отсутствовала правая рука ниже бицепса; судя по оторванному рукаву и болтающимся трубкам, ее вырвали силой. В глазах Рипли увечье никак не делало Джо менее опасным: она была уверена, что андроид придушит ее одной левой, как только подберется достаточно близко. Но Джо не думал нападать. Он так и застыл на другом конце мастерской.

— Не удалось установить подключение. Повторная попытка.

Может быть, ей все-таки удастся выжить… Рипли медленно попятилась и спряталась за ящиком для инструментов. Может быть, если затаиться, ей удастся застать Джо врасплох и нанести удар, прежде чем он ее найдет.

— Не удалось установить подключение. Повторная попытка, — бубнил он сам себе.

Сигсоновские андроиды были крайне примитивны; за принятие решений и постановку целей в основном отвечал главный ИИ «Севастополя». Но откуда знать, как Джо отреагирует, когда поймет, что АПОЛЛО больше нет?

— Подключение недоступно, — в конце концов заключил андроид.

И в этот момент он наконец решил повернуться.

Рипли сжалась в комок и, вцепившись в ключ, осторожно выглянула из-за тумбочки. Джо осматривал комнату, медленно поворачивая голову. Глаза его умиротворенно светились белым. Может, он и не собирался нападать? Как бы то ни было, Рипли собиралась оставаться в укрытии как можно дольше.

Следующие слова андроида продемонстрировали, насколько тщетны были эти планы. Джо шагнул вперед, глядя точно в сторону ее укрытия.

— База сотрудников «Сигсон» недоступна. Назовите свое имя.

— Э-э…

Поймав на себе взгляд андроида, Рипли на сантиметр высунулась из-за тумбочки. Может, представиться выдуманным именем? Нет, в конечном итоге это могло принести больше вреда, чем пользы, особенно учитывая то, что тюремщики обращались к ней, используя настоящее имя.

— Э-э… Аманда Рипли.

Джо некоторое время размышлял над ответом, стоя абсолютно неподвижно. Рипли подумала, что именно противоестественная неподвижность и являлась самой отталкивающей особенностью сигсоновских андроидов. Хотя, пожалуй, любая из их физических характеристик составила бы этой тесную конкуренцию…

— Аманда Рипли. Вы внесены в базу данных, — наконец произнес Джо. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

Прошло несколько секунд, заполненных неловкой тишиной. По-видимому, Джо собирался стоять и ждать, пока не получит приказ. Рипли выпрямилась во весь рост — играть в прятки все равно уже было бесполезно.

— Э-э, ты можешь… стоять там, где сейчас стоишь.

Рипли боком обошла тележку с инструментами и, протиснувшись между ней и металлическим стеллажом, вышла на открытое пространство. Держа наготове гаечный ключ, она дошла до интеркома возле выхода. Джо следил за ней взглядом, но не нарушил приказ и не двинулся с места.

Рипли нажала переключатель под микрофоном.

— Эй? — Она наклонилась к интеркому. — Есть тут кто?

Спустя пару секунд сквозь помехи прорвался голос Гарсии.

— Да. Я вернулся. Ты там цела?

— Не благодаря тебе, — процедила Рипли. — Вот это что за херня была, Гарсия?

— Я увидел, как он шевелится, и… и у меня в голове перемкнуло! Я просто побежал куда глаза глядят! Ты понятия не имеешь, что эти ублюдки вытворяют.

— О, уж я-то имею, — мрачно буркнула она.

— Но ведь ты же цела? Он на тебя не напал!

Голос у Гарсии так дрожал, что Рипли почти простила его за то, что он бросил ее на смерть. Почти.

— Ты там посматривай на монитор на случай, если что-то изменится, окей?

— Обязательно. Обязательно, Рипли. Ну все, отбой.

Рипли вздохнула и приложила руку ко лбу. Мигрень постепенно усиливалась. Прежде чем возвращаться к работе, надо было поесть; может, это облегчило бы боль. На извлечение запчастей вряд ли потребуется много времени. В конце концов, там не надо думать о том, как бы не повредить систему, и не надо закрывать корпус.

Она опустилась на корточки и взяла с пола пакет из фольги и бутылку с водой. Крышечка от бутылки выскользнула из пальцев, и только сейчас Рипли заметила, что руки у нее измазаны кровью. Она огляделась в поисках ветоши или полотенца, но ничего не увидела. За отсутствием других вариантов пришлось вытереть руки о собственный комбинезон.

Вода оказалась теплой, но Рипли уже было все равно; пересохший язык и горло, казалось, впитывали влагу как губка. Когда она оторвалась, чтобы перевести дыхание, бутылка опустела на три четверти. Затем настала очередь пакетика. Если верить этикетке, это была дегидрированная галета со вкусом карамели. Рипли расправилась с ней за четыре укуса, стараясь не обращать внимания на ощущение, что ест бумагу.

Включившийся Джо, не сводя с нее светящихся глаз, наблюдал, как она жует. По крайней мере, сейчас он не извергал бесконечные рекламные лозунги — видимо, наряду с другими эта прелестная особенность была добавлена АПОЛЛО. Рипли одним глотком допила воду и поставила бутылку обратно к двери.

— Тебе необязательно там стоять, — сказала она Джо по пути к ящику с инструментами, стоявшему возле Сэмюэльса. — Просто… не мешай мне.

— Слушаюсь, — ответил андроид.

Видимо, он воспринял ее слова как приказ сменить местоположение и сделал шаг в сторону от своих павших товарищей.

Рипли взяла все необходимое для второй операции — к счастью, можно было не беспокоиться, что кто-то из ее пациентов подхватит инфекцию из-за нестерильных инструментов, — и двинулась вдоль ряда сломанных Джо, оценивая их состояние. Ей был нужен как минимум один с полностью неповрежденными торсом и позвоночником. Один из лежавших неподалеку андроидов соответствовал этим требованиям: у него не было ног и на левой половине лица красовалась здоровая вмятина, но все остальное выглядело целым.

Судя по переписке между сотрудниками на станции, «Сигсон» годами «заимствовали» технологии у более крупных компаний по производству андроидов. Оставалось надеяться, что они украли достаточно: компоненты можно было модифицировать до определенной степени, но чудеса Рипли творить не умела. Чтобы кабели питания подошли, они должны были являться ближайшим аналогом кабелей «Вейланд-Ютани».

Рипли опустилась на корточки рядом с Джо, которого собиралась использовать в качестве донора, и принялась расстегивать коричневую куртку. Было даже удивительно, как легко все далось в этот раз; из-за сероватого цвета кожи казалось, что раздеваешь куклу, а не человека. Сняв с андроида куртку, Рипли перевернула его лицом вниз и взялась на нож.

— У вас в руках опасный предмет, — произнес монотонный голос позади нее.

Рипли вздрогнула и обернулась. Включившийся Джо стоял рядом и смотрел на импровизированный скальпель у нее в руке.

— Я надеюсь, вы не собираетесь нанести ущерб собственности «Сигсон».

Во взгляде андроида Рипли почудилась угроза. Хотя, скорее всего, дело было в освещении и ее собственном воображении, потому что «Сигсон» не наделили своих роботов ни мимикой, ни сопутствующими эмоциями. К тому же глаза Джо по-прежнему светились дружелюбным белым. Но Рипли знала, как быстро все может измениться.

— Э-э… нет, — ответила она. — Я не собираюсь им вредить. Я… я их чиню.

— Вы являетесь сертифицированным специалистом «Сигсон»?

— Да. Да, я сертифицированный специалист, — с демонстративно невозмутимым видом соврала Аманда. Джо вряд ли могли читать по лицу, но она не собиралась испытывать удачу. — Вот, смотри.

Она указала на вмятину в черепе второго андроида. Мозг был уничтожен, поврежденные микросхемы, покрытые белыми сгустками крови, торчали из дыры, явно нанесенной каким-то тупым оружием. Возможно, это даже был ее собственный ключ-лом.

— Процессор разбит вдребезги. Эту модель уже не отремонтируешь, поэтому я собираюсь использовать компоненты для починки других.

Джо наклонил голову, внимательно разглядывая павшего товарища. Когда андроид в конце концов заговорил, в голосе не было ни следа печали, сентиментальности или иных эмоций.

— Согласен. Эта модель не подлежит восстановлению.

— Отлично, — вздохнула Рипли. — Замечательно. Рада, что мы достигли консенсуса. Я приступаю к работе.

Джо с флегматичным видом наблюдал, как она разрезает кожу на спине его собрата. Рипли следовала той же формуле, что и при работе над Сэмюэльсом, чтобы получить доступ к торсу. Кожа донора-Джо оказалась гораздо толще и прочнее — резать ее было все равно что кромсать ботинок. Структура скелета тоже отличалась от моделей «Вейланд-Ютани»: ни ребер, ни суставов, ни позвоночника — грудную клетку защищала цельная стальная оболочка. Рипли вновь усомнилась в своих силах.

Джо так и стоял рядом, наблюдая за ней. Он наверняка заметил, что она колеблется, и теперь с каждой секундой все больше убеждался в ее некомпетентности.

Внезапно его низкий механический голос послышался вновь.

— Руки у этой модели, кажется, не повреждены.

— Вроде нет.

Рипли снова взглянула на Джо: к чему он клонил? Андроид указал на свою правую культю, из которой при движении снова начала сочиться кровь.

— Вы используете его руку, чтобы починить меня?

— Э-э…

Рипли подумала, что раз уж назвалась сотрудником «Сигсон», надо соответствовать.

— Да, я займусь этим в следующую очередь. Сначала я должна отремонтировать того, что с краю. Ему нужны новые провода питания.

Джо перевел взгляд на Сэмюэльса.

— Это андроид «Вейланд-Ютани».

Черт. Она и забыла о граничащем с ненавистью соперничестве, существовавшем между андроидами двух компаний.

— И в чем проблема? — жестко спросила Рипли.

Она отложила инструменты и уставилась на Джо. Командный тон — предположительно — должен был дать ему понять, что не стоит зарываться.

— Ячейки питания производства «Вейланд-Ютани» обеспечивают напряжение разомкнутой цепи приблизительно на 4,52% выше, чем ячейки производства «Сигсон». Чтобы компенсировать это, все элементы сопротивления должны быть соответствующим образом отрегулированы.

— Вот как…

Рипли задумалась над полученным ответом. Факт был изложен без предубеждения и каких-либо намеков на агрессию в отношении упомянутого андроида «Вейланд-Ютани», так что она вернулась к своему подопечному, позволив Джо наблюдать за работой.

Чтобы вскрыть грудную клетку донора, потребовался резак, но дальше все пошло как по маслу. Рипли с ужасом обнаружила, что некоторые компоненты крепились обычными металлическими болтами (а если один из них вывинтится? Пускай себе гремит внутри?), зато это существенно облегчило процесс демонтажа. Внутренние органы Джо также куда меньше походили на человеческие и включали в себя больше металлических компонентов. Она никак не могла найти блоки питания, пока не сообразила, что «Сигсон» позаимствовали идею двойного источника энергии, но не озаботились такими несущественными мелочами, как изоляция, поэтому до нее не сразу дошло, для чего служили два прямоугольных контейнера, прикрепленные к грудной клетке изнутри. Мультиметр подтвердил слова ее однорукого помощника: разница напряжения у блоков «Вейланд-Ютани» и «Сигсон» составляла приблизительно 4,5%.

Отсоединить кабели питания было проще простого — протянуть через грудь, отключить от основания черепа и через грудь же вытащить наружу.

— Ладно. Готово.

Рипли перенесла вес на пятки, держа в руке комплект проводов и чувствуя, как ее переполняет гордость.

Теперь осталось только установить их Сэмюэльсу, проверить выходную мощность и нажать метафорический включатель. Надежда и беспокойство снова начали одолевать ее; она вышла на финишную прямую, и теперь ей предстояло узнать, принесут ли эти пять с половиной часов какие-то результаты или все было напрасно.

— Закончим дело, — провозгласила Рипли.

Она поднялась на ноги, собираясь с решимостью для последнего рывка.


	4. Chapter 4

Рипли чувствовала, что силы уже на пределе. На обратном пути она еле волочила ноги; перед глазами все плыло. Головная боль унялась, однако на смену ей пришла тошнота, которая то подкатывала к горлу, то отступала. Но Рипли было плевать: она собиралась довести дело до конца, даже если в процессе придется пару раз лишиться сознания.

Она опустилась на колени рядом с Сэмюэльсом и убрала пропитавшуюся кровью куртку, которую набросила ему на спину, затем вставила на место ребра. После того, как новые провода вместе с остальными кабелями были уложены вдоль позвоночника, Рипли продела их в соответствующие разъемы в грудной клетке и подключила к блокам питания. Она хотела сразу же подключить провода и к порту в основании мозга, но представила, как ужасно было бы прийти в себя посреди операции, ничего не соображая, в то время как в тебе кто-то ковыряется. Возможно, андроидам и не был знаком подобный животный ужас, но она решила не рисковать. Сейчас надо было действовать обдуманно.

Рипли вернула на место удаленные позвонки за исключением двух, располагавшихся прямо под портом. Затем она вставила ребра обратно в разъемы и разгладила кожу, стараясь как можно точнее совместить ее с границами разрезов. Скреплять их было рано — по крайней мере пока она не убедилась, что восстановительные работы увенчались успехом и не требуется вносить изменения.

Джо следовал за ней повсюду; вот и сейчас он нависал над ней, словно обеспокоенный родитель. Последнее, чего Рипли хотелось, — чтобы Сэмюэльс при включении увидел сигсоновского андроида, и прежде чем продолжить, решила устранить эту проблему.

— Джо, пойди уже… я не знаю, посиди где-нибудь.

— Хорошо, — ответил тот и послушно направился к верстаку в дальнем конце мастерской.

К великому разочарованию Рипли он тут же вернулся. Видимо, в альтернативной вселенной сигсоновского кода ее приказ трансформировался во что-то вроде «принеси табурет и усядься там, где стоял раньше». Рипли вздохнула и решила попросту наплевать. По крайней мере, Джо теперь не маячил перед Сэмюэльсом. В любом случае ей и так было о чем беспокоиться, и пришло время выяснить, насколько это беспокойство обосновано.

Настал момент истины. В одной руке Рипли держала провода питания, другой придерживала голову Сэмюэльса. Она специально оттерла кровь с рук, но теперь они сделались скользкими и липкими от нервного пота; ей пришлось ухватить андроида за волосы.

Теперь не оставалось ничего другого, только действовать. Рипли склонилась над Сэмюэльсом, готовясь к исходу, каким бы тот ни оказался.

— Ну, давай, — умоляюще произнесла она, — просыпайся. Давай. Ну, пожалуйста, ради меня.

Затем одним решительным движением воткнула провод в разъем.

Сэмюэльс дернулся, словно получил удар в живот со всего маху, и его скорчило в конвульсиях. Рипли прижала его к полу, не давая двигаться, — даже случайный удар по касательной, полученный от андроида, мог привести к серьезной травме. Внутри торса Сэмюэльса раздавались жуткие звуки: компьютерный стрекот и визг, пугающий механический стук и лязганье — будто гаечный ключ зажало между шестернями. Ну все, конец… Она что-то подключила не туда и все сломала.

— Нет, нетнетнет… черт, ну не надо…

Рипли лихорадочно пыталась отыскать хоть какое-нибудь решение, но ничего не находилось; Сэмюэльс умирал — теперь уже навсегда, и в этот раз она убила его сама, своими собственными руками.

Однако спустя несколько минут страшные звуки начали утихать, судороги превратились в координированные движения. Сэмюэльс потянулся и принялся ощупывать пол перед собой. Рипли сорвала перчатку и, схватив андроида за руку, крепко сжала ее. Спустя ужасающе долгое время он наконец заметил прикосновение и стиснул ее руку в ответ — крепко, почти до боли. Чуть сильнее, и он бы переломал ей кости. Рипли не знала, было ли дело в отсутствии мышечной координации или просто-напросто в отчаянии.

— Сэмюэльс, это я, я здесь, — прошептала она, не зная, слышит ли он.

Если бы Рипли верила в Бога, она бы начала молиться.

Звуки в груди Сэмюэльса стихли до негромкого жужжания. Он повернул к ней лицо, и Рипли увидела, как его веки трепещут, словно крылья колибри, в сотню раз быстрее, чем позволяли бы человеческие реакции. Потом его губы задвигались в беззвучном шепоте.

— Успокойся. Все будет хорошо, — сказала она.

Бывает ли у андроидов паника? Когда Сэмюэльс вцепился в ее руку, словно утопающий, это был подлинный страх или имитация? Рипли было все равно. Она утешала его, потому что он в этом нуждался.

После долгих усилий Сэмюэльс наконец открыл глаза, но расширенные зрачки не позволяли сфокусировать взгляд и что-то увидеть. Он пытался что-то сказать. Из горла вырывались лишь хриплые булькающие звуки, но спустя несколько попыток Рипли удалось различить один единственный слог:

— Ри… Рип…

Он пытался произнести ее имя. От этой догадки в груди у Рипли что-то сжалось.

Попытки заговорить, видимо, активировали какую-то корректирующую программу. Сэмюэльс вдруг резко отвернулся, приподнялся на локтях, и его обильно вырвало белым. Рипли саму чуть не вывернуло, но несмотря на то, что зрелище (и звуки) ужасали, в ней проснулась надежда — как она помнила, для андроидов это был нормальный рефлекс: если деактивация выполнялась без соблюдения соответствующих протоколов, при включении требовалось вывести гидравлическую жидкость, скопившуюся в неположенных местах. Сэмюэльса продолжало рвать, но с каждым разом жидкости отходило все меньше. Рипли зарылась пальцами в его волосы, надеясь, что это сойдет за знак утешения. Другой рукой она по-прежнему держала его за руку и не собиралась отпускать.

Наконец последовала череда сухих спазмов, и процедура очистки закончилась. Сэмюэльс выждал какое-то время и, удостоверившись, что рвоты больше не будет, вновь повернулся к Рипли. Он несколько секунд смотрел на ее руку, лежавшую поверх его собственной, и уперся лбом в предплечье, чтобы не испачкаться в гидравлической жидкости, собравшейся под ним на полу. Взгляд Сэмюэльса прояснился и сфокусировался на лице Рипли.

— Привет.

Она чувствовала, как губы растягиваются в маниакальной улыбке. Глаза у Рипли зудели, будто в них что-то попало, и она быстро сморгнула несколько раз.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Сэмюэльс поразмыслил над ответом. Сглотнул.

— Просто зашибись, — ответил он и слабо улыбнулся.

Рипли нервно хихикнула — он что, цитировал ее собственные слова? А более подходящего момента, чтобы обзавестись чувством юмора, у него не нашлось?

— Не замечала за тобой склонности к сарказму, — ответила она, улыбаясь в ответ и приглаживая взъерошенные волосы у него на висках.

— Аманда… как ты… а, неважно. Ты вернулась… ты жива. — Он говорил тихо и медленно, как будто для того, чтобы произнести одно слово, требовалось особое усилие. — Ты… тебе удалось поговорить с АПОЛЛО?

Настроение сразу упало. Сэмюэльс считал, что они все еще на станции, в диагностической лаборатории «Сигсон Синтетикс». Теперь Рипли предстояло сообщить ему все новости.

— Да, — сказала она. Чтобы не смотреть Сэмюэльсу в лицо, она уставилась на свои руки, приглаживавшие ему волосы. — Да, мы поговорили.

Напускное спокойствие в голосе, видимо, выдало ее. Сэмюэльс сразу догадался, что произошло нечто ужасное.

— Что… случилось?

Аманда еще немного повозилась с его волосами, убрала прилипшую ко лбу прядь и, сжав его руку напоследок, отодвинулась.

— Та тварь… — Она сделала вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Она была не одна. Их было много, очень много.

Сэмюэльс помрачнел и нахмурил брови.

— Значит, АПОЛЛО не снял карантин… и Джо по-прежнему агрессивны. Нам надо уходить отсюда, Аманда, как можно быстрее, и возвращаться…

Он хотел подняться, но, услышав срывающийся голос Рипли, замер.

— Это не все.

Ей впервые предстояло облечь в слова все произошедшее. Эмпатия отнюдь не являлась одной из сильных сторон Рипли, но даже ей было ясно, что тут надо действовать осторожно. Лучше не торопиться. Дать для начала основные сведения. Подробности можно оставить на потом, когда она сама осознает все случившееся.

— Сэмюэльс, — начала она, — мы больше не на «Севастополе». Мы на корабле, который называется «Эсмеральда». Станции больше нет.

— В смысле — нет?

— В самом прямом. Она уничтожена. Рухнула в газовый гигант… и «Торренс» тоже. — Голос у Рипли задрожал. Она покачала головой — не в отрицании, но в абсурдной надежде, что это поможет изгнать образы, хлынувшие из памяти. — Все погибли, Сэмюэльс.

«Все, кроме нас». Она не стала уточнять. Сэмюэльс помрачнел, и Рипли отодвинулась от него и закрыла глаза. Когда она снова открыла их, он смотрел в пол.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, вправду? — тихо спросила она. — Может что-нибудь поправить? Мне надо… скрепить разрезы.

В ответ послышалось монотонное бормотание, не похожее на обычный глубокий голос Сэмюэльса.

— Я заметил… небольшую утечку в основной системе питания. Дополнительный блок тоже выведен из строя, но тут ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

— Почему?

— Он уничтожен. Когда АПОЛЛО атаковал меня, он специально целился в системы питания. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что блоки вообще в рабочем состоянии.

— Поступление энергии ограничено из-за провода, который я установила на замену, — объяснила Рипли. — У него пропускная способность ниже, чем у оригинального. Пришлось снизить выходную мощность. Что-нибудь еще?

Сэмюэльс думал. Рипли ухватилась за стоявшую рядом полку и, подтянувшись, встала на ноги. Она прошла к ближайшей тумбочке с инструментами мимо Джо, который молча сидел на своем табурете, вытянувшись по струнке, и внимательно наблюдал. Андроид проводил ее взглядом, но не шелохнулся. Рипли задалась вопросом, что он понял из происходившего перед ним разговора.

— Нет, ничего не надо, — сказал Сэмюэльс, пока она рылась инструментах. — Остальные повреждения самоустранятся в течение следующих пары дней.

— Остальные повреждения?

Рипли выдвинула очередной ящик и обнаружила строительный степлер. Она повертела степлер в руках, внимательно изучая его. Да, здесь вряд ли удастся найти что-то лучшее.

— Незначительное окисление проводов, поврежденные файлы и тому подобное.

Рипли опустилась на пол рядом с Сэмюэльсом и показала ему степлер.

— Ничего, если?..

Сэмюэльс по-прежнему был мрачен.

— Да, вполне подойдет. — Он перевел взгляд с инструмента на нее. — Не знал, что ты разбираешься в киберинженерии, Аманда. В твоем досье ничего об этом нет.

— Я прошла базовый курс. Никогда не применяла знания на практике, но все вспомнилось довольно быстро.

Она наклонилась над ним и, соединив края разреза, поудобнее перехватила степлер. Это было не совсем правдой: на «Севастополе» Рипли частенько вспоминала те занятия — каждый раз, когда прицеливалась из дробовика, чтобы вынести очередного Джо. Она одарила Сэмюэльса короткой улыбкой.

— Это как ездить на велосипеде. Скажи, если будет больно.

Лучше было начать с одного из дополнительных разрезов. Рипли приложила степлер к спине Сэмюэльса и нажала кнопку. Послышался громкий металлический щелчок, и скоба вонзилась в кожу. Сэмюэльс даже не вздрогнул и ничего не сказал; вероятно, это был добрый знак. Она убрала руку со спины. Скоба держалась крепко, на коже не появилось разрывов, и Рипли продолжила работу, ставя три-четыре скобы на каждый сантиметр по всей длине разреза.

— Мне очень жаль, Аманда, — внезапно произнес Сэмюэльс посреди этой процедуры.

Рипли наклонила голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, но он снова уставился в пол. Цк! — еще одна скоба вошла в кожу.

— Ты о чем?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не видела меня… в таком состоянии.

Голос у него был странно невыразительным. Это монотонное бормотание до ужаса резко контрастировало с обычным дружелюбным тоном Сэмюэльса. Рипли нахмурилась и продолжила слушать.

— Я понимаю, что тебе, наверное, сложно было иметь со мной дело после всего, что произошло на станции.

«Иметь со мной дело?» Рипли опустила степлер и перенесла вес тела на пятки, чтобы посмотреть Сэмюэльсу в глаза, но тот упорно отводил взгляд.

— Слушай, понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Я имею в виду… После того, как на тебя столько раз нападали андроиды на «Севастополе», вряд ли приятно видеть перед собой напоминание о том, кто я есть. Если хочешь, я сам все доделаю. Я все понимаю.

Он что, извинялся за то, что он — андроид? Ага, именно это он и делал, и это следовало прекратить сию же, мать ее, секунду. Рипли отложила степлер и уставилась на Сэмюэльса.

— Сэмюэльс, посмотри на меня.

Он неохотно поднял взгляд, и Рипли изобразила свирепую гримасу.

— То, что ты сейчас сказал, это самая большая глупость, которую я от тебя слышала, — с укоризной сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. — Но, поскольку ты еще не совсем оклемался после включения, из огромного уважения к тебе я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышала. А теперь помолчи и дай мне закончить.

На лице Сэмюэльса обозначился намек на улыбку. Ура, победа.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я стала бы сравнивать тебя с сигсоновскими андроидами? — пробормотала Рипли, взяв степлер и вновь принимаясь за работу. — Боже правый, это же смешно!

Она закончила обрабатывать последний из дополнительных разрезов.

— Это все равно что… я не знаю. Все равно что сравнивать «Феррари» с игрушечной машинкой. Нет, даже хуже. Все равно что сравнивать игрушечную машинку со сверхсветовым звездолетом.

Ее слова заставили Сэмюэльса усмехнуться.

— И не подозревал, что ты знаешь толк в лести, Аманда.

— Я женщина многих талантов, — довольно усмехнулась Рипли, беря в руки оставшиеся два позвонка. — Наклони-ка голову вперед.

Сэмюэльс повиновался, и позвонки со щелчком встали на место — раз-два, и готово. Затем Рипли взялась за степлер и наконец принялась заделывать длинный разрез вдоль позвоночника. Она начала с нижней части, тщательно разглаживая кожу, прежде чем поставить очередную скобу, и регулярно проверяя, как все держится. Процесс теперь был отработан до совершенства, и на обработку двух разрезов от поясницы до плеч и от плеч вдоль шеи понадобились считанные минуты. Чтобы поставить оставшиеся две скобы на шее, пришлось отодвинуть волосы, иначе они попали бы в зажим. Цк! — Рипли еще раз нажала кнопку, и последняя скоба встала на свое место.

Отложив степлер, Рипли положила ладони на спину Сэмюэльса и проверила эластичность креплений, потянув в кожу в стороны, а потом сжав к центру так, чтобы она сморщилась. Все было в полном порядке. Рипли заметила, что кожа андроида потеплела, — ее температура приблизилась к температуре человеческого тела, хотя еще и не сравнялась с ней. Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, она провела большим пальцем по череде скоб; они образовывали забавный контраст текстуры и температуры — жесткие края и податливая кожа, холодный металл и теплый полиуретан.

— Ну… Вот, кажется, и все, — подытожила Рипли, опустив руки на колени. — Как оно?

— Сейчас проверим.

Сэмюэльс уперся руками в пол и принял сидячее положение. Он вытянул перед грудью сначала одну руку, потом другую, потянулся, проверяя надежность креплений. Рипли закусила губу, внимательно следя, не возникнет ли каких проблем. После всех этих долгих выматывающих часов, проведенных над телом Сэмюэльса, было одновременно и радостно и тревожно видеть, как он двигается сам.

— Ну, конечно, не как только что с конвейера, но почти.

Сэмюэльс повернулся к ней и улыбнулся. К ее облегчению, он снова стал похож на себя обычного.

— Спасибо, Аманда. Правда — большое спасибо.

— А, не за что. — Рипли собрала инструменты и положила их на полку позади себя. — Мне еще придется здорово потрудиться, чтобы хотя бы как-то отплатить за все, что ты сделал.

Она взяла с другой полки аккуратно сложенную футболку, которую сняла с Сэмюэльса перед началом работы. Когда она повернулась, на лице андроида опять красовалось мрачное выражение.

Рипли бросила одежду Сэмюэльсу на колени, чтобы вывести из зарождающейся меланхолии.

— Держи. Из чистого только это.

Он развернул футболку и посмотрел на свою грудь, покрытую липким слоем подсыхающей гидравлической жидкости.

— Гигиена сейчас, наверное, наименьшая из наших проблем.

Черт, а ведь и вправду. Рипли так и не нашла ветоши, чтобы дать ему вытереться и вытереться самой после ремонта.

— Черт, я поищу что-нибудь. Должна же здесь быть ветошь или полотен…

Рипли поднялась на ноги, обернулась и увидела прямо у себя под носом похожую на перчатку руку, сжимавшую тряпки. Она взвизгнула и отскочила в сторону.

— Возможно, это подойдет? — пробубнил Джо.

— Подойдет, спасибо! Но, господи, в следующий раз скажи что-нибудь, прежде чем подходить!

Нервы у Рипли и так были на пределе, не хватало только дополнительных сюрпризов. Она выхватила тряпки у Джо и повернулась, чтобы отдать их Сэмюэльсу. И в изумлении замерла.

Из всех андроидов, встречавшихся Рипли, Сэмюэльс обладал, пожалуй, наиболее выразительной мимикой. Ей доводилось видеть на его лице радость, нетерпение, волнение, даже страх, но никогда раньше она не видела, чтобы он смотрел на кого-то с неприкрытой, тщательно сдерживаемой ненавистью — как сейчас на Джо. Впрочем, это выражение держалось недолго, почти тут же сменившись маской спокойствия. Сэмюэльс взял протянутые тряпки, не сводя глаз со стоящего рядом с Рипли андроида. Так, возможно, и вовсе не Джо станет основным источником проблем…

Сэмюэльс вытер кровь с груди и покачал головой.

— По-видимому, мне еще многое предстоит узнать?


	5. Chapter 5

Работа пошла куда быстрее, когда в распоряжении Рипли оказалась еще пара рук — ну, плюс еще одна. Впрочем, не все участники проекта пылали энтузиазмом.

— Я хочу в последний раз официально заявить, что так и не понял, зачем мы это делаем…

Сэмюэльс придерживал новую руку Джо, пока Рипли возилась с плечевым механизмом и мышцами.

— Просто доверься мне, — ответила она, приваривая новый бицепс к месту крепления на грудной клетке андроида.

Она повернулась ко второму помощнику, самому Джо, который сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и подавал инструменты левой рукой, пока Рипли ремонтировала правую.

— Плоскогубцы. Да, вот те.

Рука из серого пластика подала инструмент. Рипли прихватила очередной скользкий пучок мускулов.

— Ты ведь мне доверяешь?

Сэмюэльс моргнул.

— Разумеется, Аманда, но это выходит за…

— Вот и доверься мне.

Это успокоило его, по крайней мере он снова замолчал. Рипли была слишком поглощена работой, чтобы отвлекаться: в этих мышцах использовалась сложная проводка — малейшая ошибка, и тонкие провода могли быть повреждены. Джо не смог бы полноценно пользоваться рукой, что сделало бы его практически бесполезным. Рипли не знала, какое место он должен быть занять в планах побега, но поскольку андроид беспрекословно слушался приказов, его как минимум стоило починить.

К тому же от радости, что ей удалось воскресить Сэмюэльса, у Рипли открылось второе дыхание — надо было куда-то девать вновь обретенную энергию и направить ее на конструктивную деятельность. Заодно она могла подробнее ему обо всем, что случилось после того, как он… ушел в отключку. О том, что рассказал ей АПОЛЛО. О гнезде. Об участи, постигшей «Анесидору», «Севастополь» и, в конце концов, «Торренс». О самоубийственном прыжке в вакуум и пробуждении здесь, на корабле, в плену, но живой.

Пока Рипли рассказывала, Сэмюэльс был на удивление молчалив, лишь задал несколько уточняющих вопросов. Возможно, ему тоже требовалось время на то, чтобы уложить все в голове. Пока они работали, в мастерской царила почти абсолютная тишина за исключением гула корабля, шипения ионного резака и кратких приказов Рипли.

— Когда ты последний раз отдыхала, Аманда?

Тихий голос Сэмюэльса вернул ее к реальности. Рипли на секунду отвлеклась от паяльника и подняла взгляд к потолку.

— Я делала перерыв, чтобы поесть.

— И сколько длился этот перерыв? Пару минут? Пять?

Сэмюэльс не повелся на отговорки. Хоть Рипли и делала вид, что ей все нипочем, она должно быть выглядела настолько же здоровой и бодрой, насколько себя чувствовала. В уборной ей удалось мельком глянуть на себя в зеркало, и ничего хорошего там не отражалось. Она знала, что все лицо у нее в синяках и царапинах, а в волосах и на одежде запеклась кровь, и день, проведенный на полу, залитом гидравлическим раствором, вряд ли улучшил положение. Сэмюэльс беспокоился о ней, и она должна была проявить терпение. Рипли подозревала, что из всех людей, выражавших обеспокоенность ее благополучием (сначала соцработники и учителя, с некоторых пор — корпоративные психологи), Сэмюэльс принадлежал к числу немногих, кто делал это совершенно искренне.

— Слушай, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но я не хочу останавливаться сейчас.

Она зажала в плоскогубцах очередной пучок мышц и включила резак. Поворот диска уменьшил пламя до тонкой голубой иглы. Рипли начала приваривать мышцы к месту крепления, и ноздри защекотал едкий серый дымок.

— Я хочу сделать как можно больше к моменту, когда меня выпнут отсюда на ночь.

— Это не значит, что нужно работать на износ, Аманда. — Сэмюэльс раздраженно фыркнул. — К тому же, откуда ты вообще знаешь, что тебя выпустят? Что им мешает запереть тебя здесь на время всего полета?

Это… был веский довод. Настолько веский, что Рипли решила сделать паузу и, отложив инструменты, перевела взгляд на Сэмюэльса. Ее брови в задумчивости сошлись к переносице. Что планировал сделать капитан: оставить ее в мастерской или перевести в другое место, может быть, засунуть обратно на тот же склад, где она пришла в себя? Каждый вариант развития событий предполагал разные последствия.

— Ты прав. — Она кивнула в знак согласия. — Надо выяснить, какие у них планы насчет меня.

Настало время вновь воспользоваться переговорным устройством. Приняв решение, Рипли поднялась на ноги. Сэмюэльс последовал ее примеру — или, по крайней мере, попытался; это далось ему, пожалуй, с еще большим трудом, чем ей. Он двигался медленно и осторожно, будто опасался что-нибудь уронить. Рипли показалось, что он того гляди упадет, и тут же схватила его за плечо.

— Я в порядке, — заверил Сэмюэльс, — просто надо перекалибровать двигательные системы для более низкого энергопотребления, вот и все.

Рипли скептически нахмурилась — ладно, если так, — но отпустила его руку.

— А ты сиди и не двигайся. — Она выместила раздражение на Джо, который по-прежнему оставался на полу. — Рукой не шевелить.

— Ясно, — пробубнил андроид.

Неповрежденная конечность лежала у него на коленях; вторая рука свисала вдоль бока. Джо проводил взглядом Рипли и Сэмюэльса, направившихся к переговорному устройству, но сам даже не шелохнулся.

Они встали у интеркома напротив друг друга, и Рипли нажала включатель.

— Эй? Кто-нибудь? Гарсия? Мне нужна кое-какая помощь.

На этот раз ответа пришлось ждать еще дольше. В конце концов треск статики стих; через интерком послышался хриплый голос, и принадлежал он не Гарсии. Ну разумеется. Ей и так слишком долго везло, чтобы к переговорному устройству подошел уж не совсем полный говнюк.

— Снова здравствуйте, мисс Рипли, — сказал капитан, как всегда радостный и любезный. — И привет нашему новому гостю! Снова на ногах и в неплохой форме, как я посмотрю.

— Да, сэр. Рипли проделала отличную работу, — присоединился к разговору Сюмюэльс. Он наклонился к микрофону, держась за стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие. — Меня зовут Сэмюэльс, я представитель корпорации «Вейланд-Ютани». Могу я узнать, с кем я разговариваю?

Назови свое имя, установи обратную связь — классическая тактика переговоров при похищении. Уголки губ Рипли поползли вверх; ей нравились люди, которые, не тратя время, переходили к делу, и Сэмюэльс принадлежал к их числу.

Однако вряд ли предполагаемой реакцией в подобной ситуации являлся хохот.

— Миленько, — закончив ржать, откомментировал капитан. — Обычно грузы, которые я перевожу, не разговаривают или у них хватает ума молчать. Ладно, чего тебе, Рипли?

Сэмюэльс отодвинулся от интеркома. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но Рипли поняла, что он пал духом — предполагалось, что это будет его звездный час. Она стиснула зубы. Бросив на Сэмюэльса извиняющийся взгляд, она наклонилась к интеркому и резким тоном изложила свои требования.

— Прежде чем я продолжу работу, мне нужна информация. Мне кажется, я уже показала, что заслуживаю хотя бы этого. Я хочу знать, сколько времени займет полет и что вы планируете делать со мной во время перерывов.

Капитан принялся бормотать и напевать себе под нос.

— Ну, для начала, ответ на первый вопрос — это конфиденциальная информация. Прости, Рипли, — в конце концов заявил он. — Что касается ответа на второй вопрос… А тебе-то что? Отдохнуть захотелось?

— Я здесь провела одиннадцать часов, капитан, — напомнила Рипли и умолкла. Ей вдруг пришла в голову одна идея.

—…Я, конечно, устала, но я не могу спать в одном помещении с этими монстрами.

У Сэмюэльса вытянулось лицо, и Рипли незаметно подмигнула: разумеется, я не имела в виду тебя. Не беспокойся, у меня все под контролем.

— Если они тебя так пугают, поработай еще немного и подправь им настройки поведения, мисс инженер. — Голос из переговорного устройства так и сочился презрением. Капитан, очевидно, не питал симпатии к брезгливым неженкам. —…Но, может, я пришлю кого-нибудь, чтобы тебя ненадолго выпустили. Посмотрим. Отбой.

Интерком умолк, и пленники вновь остались одни в стальной пещере. Рипли даже удивилась успеху переговоров. Она скрестила руки на груди и усмехнулась: обратная психология иногда могла приносить неплохие результаты.

Ее компаньон, впрочем, не разделял этой радости.

— Не знаю, чего ты хочешь этим добиться, Рипли. — Похоже, Сэмюэльс, доведенный до определенного уровня раздражения, предпочитал использовать обращение по фамилии. — Зачем тебе оставаться здесь?

— Успокойся. Все будет в порядке.

На нее накатил очередной приступ дурноты, и Рипли отвернулась, чтобы Сэмюэльс ничего не заметил. Она вернулась к Джо, так и сидевшему посреди комнаты.

— Чем больше времени я проведу здесь, тем лучше мы сможем подготовиться к побегу. Здесь есть инструменты. Здесь есть вентиляция. Там, где меня держали до этого, было гораздо хуже.

Сэмюэльс подошел к ней.

— Должен напомнить, здесь тоже небезопасно.

— Где опасность-то? Он, что ли? — Рипли присела рядом со своим пациентом, который неотрывно следовал за ней взглядом. — Джо, что ты будешь делать после того, как тебя починят?

— Я смогу оказывать вам помощь при выполнении самых различных задач, — ответил андроид все тем же гудящим монотонным голосом.

Голос исходил откуда-то изо рта, но губы и челюсти робота не двигались и лицо никогда не меняло застывшего на нем слабоумного выражения. По-видимому, инженеры «Сигсон» решили, что раз уж им не удается достаточно убедительно воспроизвести нюансы речевой деятельности, то лучше просто отказаться от концепции в целом. За это Рипли была им почти признательна. Иначе сигсоновские андроиды выглядели бы еще жутче.

— Ну, при условии, что под «помочь» ты не имеешь в виду «придушить»… я думаю, мы отлично поладим, — заключила она.

Она хотела было дружески похлопать Джо по плечу, но передумала. Тем не менее ее правота была доказана, и Рипли повернулась к Сэмюэльсу. Вот уж кто мог без проблем изобразить весьма убедительную гримасу отвращения. Он так и стоял, мрачно глядя на Джо.

— У сигсоновских андроидов нет ингибиторов поведения, Рипли, и ты это знаешь! А еще это значит, что поскольку меня создали в соответствии с куда более высокими стандартами, я не смогу ни на секунду ослабить бдительность, пока это… нечто находится в пятидесяти метрах от тебя.

Сэмюэльс вздохнул. С этим вздохом, похоже, все его раздражение улетучилось, оставив лишь усталость. Он потер висок.

— Ты человек и вряд ли можешь понять, каково это.

«Нечто»? Рипли нахмурилась, пораженная лицемерием этого определения. Да, люди постоянно обращались с андроидами как с неодушевленными предметами, но ей почему-то всегда казалось, что уж друг к другу они испытывают несколько больше уважения. Она открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться; но так и закрыла его, ничего не сказав. Дискуссия по этому вопросу могла и подождать. Желательно до времени, когда им не будет со всех сторон грозить опасность, раздражая чей-то высокочувствительный ингибитор и ухудшая ситуацию.

— Да. Наверное, мне этого не понять. — Она взяла резак, настроила мощность поворотом диска и вновь зажгла пламя. — Извини.

Немного погодя успокоившийся Сэмюэльс вернулся на свое место и, опустившись на колени рядом с Рипли, стал придерживать руку Джо.

— Все в порядке. Я не имею ничего против ингибитора. Просто его наличие в данный момент все несколько усложняет.

Рипли хмыкнула в ответ и принялась за работу, обдумывая мысль про себя. Спустя минуту до нее дошло.

— Я бы точно была против.

— Почему?

Сама идея, кажется, озадачила Сэмюэльса — в его голосе звучало искреннее любопытство. Нет, он все-таки был слишком добр, к несчастью для себя.

Рипли вздернула бровь.

— Потому что люди — уроды. И если бы мне в голову воткнули что-то, что заставляло бы меня печься о благополучии каждого, мать его, встреченного засранца, я б была в бешенстве.

Мысли Рипли обратились к ситуации в целом, а затем к конкретному засранцу, в плену у которого они находились. Ну, а как еще назвать человека, который спасает кого-то, кто находится в бедственном положении, чтобы потом заставить работать над себя под угрозой смерти?

Она прижала очередной компонент к грудной клетке Джо, вложив в действие несколько больше силы, чем, строго говоря, было необходимо.

— Люди — уроды.

Сэмюэльс рассмеялся.

— Может быть. Но мне попадались и вполне симпатичные.

Смотрел он при этом на нее с этим теплым дружелюбным выражением, которое его лицо, наверное, было запрограммировано принимать. Рипли аж захотелось отвесить ему оплеуху: никто не имел права быть настолько милым, особенно по отношению к такой черствой и злобной личности, как она сама. Она скорчила в ответ хмурую гримасу и снова принялась за работу.

Однако долго работать не пришлось — буквально в следующую секунду раздался пронзительный писк, и пленники повернулись в сторону двери.

В комнату вошли двое. Первым был капитан. Он переоделся в чистое и выглядел куда свежее, хотя на голове у него красовалась все та же грязная бейсболка, а физиономию по-прежнему покрывала щетина. Его появление застало Рипли врасплох: она-то была уверена, что капитан умышленно хотел заставить ее чувствовать себя малозначительным обслуживающим персоналом, трудящимся вдали от глаз. За капитаном вошел незнакомый член команды — женщина в сером комбинезоне, рукава которого были аккуратно завязаны у нее на талии. Войдя в мастерскую, женщина отошла в сторону и прислонилась к стене.

— Вечер добрый, мисс Рипли. Или сейчас утро? А, впрочем, тут все равно не разберешь, правда? — Капитан рассмеялся над собственной идиотской шуткой.

На взгляд Рипли, настроение у него было излишне хорошим.

— Если соблаговолите пройти с моей помощницей, вас проводят до санузла.

Женщина, о которой говорил капитан, хранила молчание. У нее было овальное лицо с приятными чертами, которое можно было назвать даже нежным, если бы не выражение неусыпной бдительности в широко расставленных темных глазах. Густые черные волосы были собраны сзади в низкий узел — в прическе незнакомка придерживалась такой же аккуратности, как и в одежде.

— И что ж вас сюда привело? — выдохнула Рипли сквозь зубы, заставляя себя встать прямо.

— Да так, просто. Рутинная проверка.

Капитан с непринужденным видом расхаживал по комнате, не вынимая руки из карманов. В отличие от Гарсии, его кажется ни чуть не смущало присутствие бывшего человекоубийцы Джо. Однако Рипли тут же заметила за спиной контрабандиста дробовик — эти штуки имели свойство чудесным образом поднимать уверенность в себе.

— Я хочу проверить, насколько качественно ты работаешь. Если все хорошо, подгоню еще заданий.

Рипли, нахмурившись, уставилась в затылок капитана. Ей не хотелось оставлять Сэмюэльса наедине с этим человеком, хотя и не совсем понимала почему. Ощущение не имело смысла. Сэмюэльс был для капитана выигрышным лотерейным билетом; вряд ли бы тот стал бы портить товар. В любом случае Рипли не могла никак повлиять на ситуацию.

— Каких еще заданий? — спросила она, направляясь к выходу.

Женщина схватила ее за запястья и, обмотав их несколько раз пластиковым жгутом, крепко затянула его. «Ну вот опять», — подумала Рипли.

— Увидишь. — Капитан рассматривал инструменты, которые использовались для починки андроидов. Он пинком отшвырнул в сторону строительный нож и бросил взгляд на свою подчиненную. — У вас десять минут.

— Есть, сэр.

Женщина коротко кивнула и, схватив Рипли за локоть, потащила ее к выходу. Прежде чем ее вывели в коридор, Рипли успела поймать взгляд Сэмюэльса — он кивнул ей в знак ободрения и с решительным видом стиснул челюсти.

Все будет хорошо. С нами все будет хорошо.


	6. Chapter 6

Женщина шла быстро, таща пленницу за собой. Скорость не давала Рипли сосредоточиться или заговорить, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не споткнуться о собственные кроссовки.

Они поднялись по лестнице, завернули за угол и внезапно оказались у санузла. Дверь автоматически открылась; за ней оказалось уже знакомое тесное и грязное помещеньице с туалетом, душевой и умывальником, над которым висело зеркало, — Рипли уже бывала здесь в первый раз. Женщина перевела ее через порог и только тогда отпустила. От резкой остановки голова закружилась, Рипли чуть не упала, но приступ быстро прошел, и ее взгляд тут же сфокусировался на черном квадрате вентиляции под потолком.

— Даже не думай, — предупредила женщина, заметив, куда смотрит пленница.

Она закрыла дверь и встала рядом с выходом, широко расставив ноги в оборонительной позиции. Одну руку женщина сунула в карман, другую положила на рукоятку пистолета в набедренной кобуре.

— Об уединении, похоже, нечего и мечтать, — буркнула Рипли себе под нос.

— Именно так.

Каждое слово было исполнено желчи и яда, словно женщина лишь усилием воли удерживалась от того, чтобы не обрушить на пленницу поток оскорблений. Теперь, когда капитана не было рядом, ее деловитая сдержанность сменилась мстительной злобой. Рипли задалась вопросом, чем это она заслужила подобную неприязнь.

— У тебя десять минут.

Рипли вздохнула и, шаркая ногами, побрела к туалету. В этот раз руки у нее были связаны спереди, а не сзади, что позволило не тратить время на то, чтобы просунуть их через ноги. Кроме того, она уже немного приноровилась, поэтому манипуляции с одеждой и прочим тоже дались легче. От того, что за ней наблюдали, по-прежнему было не по себе; лицо горело от стыда и злости, но по крайней мере сейчас это была женщина — неприятно, но все лучше, чем наглый, безошибочно мужской, взгляд.

Облегчившись, Рипли прошла к раковине, чтобы помыть руки. У нее еще оставалось время, чтобы обработать ссадины, оставшиеся от пластиковых наручников в прошлый раз. От холодной воды раны защипало, но они были поверхностными и должны были быстро зажить. В них могла попасть синтетическая кровь — безвредная, если верить заявлениям производителей, так что об этом можно было не волноваться.

Вымыв руки, Рипли перевела взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Все ясно: видок у нее был препаршивый — неудивительно, что Сэмюэльс так беспокоился. С синяками и кругами вокруг глаз (они становились все темнее с момента прибытия на станцию) вряд ли что-то можно было поделать, но по крайней мере можно было смыть пот, машинное масло и кровь, собственную и синтетическую.

Рипли включила воду посильнее и бросила взгляд на свою сопровождающую. Та по-прежнему злобно глазела на пленницу, но не пыталась остановить ее. Рипли набрала воды в ладони и ополоснула лицо, начиная со лба. Грязь, въевшаяся в поры, растворялась, вновь позволяя коже дышать. Ощущение было настолько приятным, что Рипли еле удержалась от стона. Она набрала в ладони еще воды и погрузила в нее лицо. Немного влаги просочилось между пересохшими губами и попало на язык. Затхлая жидкость на вкус отдавала металлом, но это все равно была вода, и она была холоднее, чем вода в бутылке, которую приносил Гарсия. Следующие несколько минут Рипли пила, обливаясь, жадными большими глотками, пока не заболел желудок и не начало подташнивать.

Управляться со связанными руками было нелегко, но ей удалось набрать мыла из диспенсера и, вспенив его, оттереть лицо дочиста. Умывшись, она подняла руки и, изловчившись, стащила с волос резинку. Они упали на плечи грязными слипшимися сосульками. Рипли склонилась над умывальником, набрала воды и промыла волосы от спекшейся крови. В процессе она обнаружила, откуда, скорее всего, натекла кровь: возле пробора набухла здоровенная шишка.

— О… черт… — Рипли дотронулась до нее и тут же отдернула руки.

Она наклонила голову к зеркалу, чтобы разглядеть рану, но ее закрывали волосы. Видимо, вот что было причиной головных болей и головокружения. Ну да, во время севастопольских приключений вполне можно было заработать и сотрясение: кажется, ее задело проносящимся вагоном экспресса, хотя Рипли не могла сказать точно, случилось ли это до или после того, как она свалилась в шахту лифта. В любом случае ничего хорошего это не означало.

Надо было как следует промыть волосы, чтобы обеззаразить рану. Однако пока Рипли думала, как это сделать со связанными руками, женщина, стоявшая на страже у выхода, шагнула вперед.

— Ну все, хватит. Десять минут прошли.

Рипли повернула голову, и с волос тут же закапало на пол.

— Можно я хотя бы немного обсушусь?

Женщина переступила с ноги на ногу — она нервничала, но тщательно это скрывала…

— Ладно. Но не тяни.

Последовав совету, Рипли схватила с полки мятое полотенце и принялась тереть голову, пока с волос не перестало капать. Как только она закончила, женщина снова взяла ее за локоть и вывела в коридор. К удивлению Рипли, в этот раз они шли шагом, а не почти бегом, как по пути к санузлу. Они спустились по уже знакомой лестнице из шести ступенек; показалась дверь мастерской.

— Пока тебя снова не заперли, хочу кое-что спросить, — внезапно сказала женщина.

Говорила она тихо. Так, чтобы не услышал никто, кроме пленницы.

— Да?..

Рипли попыталась сохранять невозмутимость, но на самом деле насторожилась, ловя малейший знак. О чем бы женщина ни собиралась спросить, она явно не хотела, чтобы капитан об этом знал. Факт уже сам по себе представлял ценность, но если разыграть карту правильно, возможно, удастся выведать что-нибудь еще.

Женщина в упор смотрела на Рипли. В карих глазах больше не было враждебности, хотя губы незнакомки по-прежнему недовольно кривились.

— Ты и вправду спец по андроидам, или придумываешь все от балды по ходу дела?

Если говорить правду, подумала Рипли, то и то и другое. Если уж совсем честно… то скорее второе, чем первое. Однако она сомневалась, что ее тюремщикам стоит об этом знать.

— Да, я специалист по андроидам. Работаю уже много лет, — уверенно ответила она. — А что?

— Ничего. — Получив ответ, женщина отвернулась, и на ее лице вновь появилось отстраненное выражение. — Я так и подумала.

Рипли нахмурилась. Это был неправильный ответ? Что вообще ей надо, этой женщине? Однако времени выяснять не было: они уже вернулись к мастерской. Женщина быстро набрала пароль — только пальцы мелькали, — и подсмотреть ничего не удалось. Второй код она вспомнила так же быстро, и вскоре они с Рипли уже входили в мастерскую.

Переступив порог, Рипли быстро окинула взглядом помещение в поисках изменений. Прежде всего ее внимание привлекло оборудование, разложенное на верстаках. Возле двери появился белый пластиковый ящик, в котором лежали несколько бутылок воды, пайки и потрепанное одеяло. Все ранее присутствовавшие были на месте. Джо сидел на своем месте; когда дверь открылась, он слегка повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на вошедших. Капитан и Сэмюэльс, похоже, о чем-то разговаривали.

— С возвращением! — сердечно провозгласил капитан.

Он стоял спиной ко входу (и сидящему на полу Джо), демонстрируя свою уверенность, однако повернул голову, как только услышал писк открывающейся двери. Сэмюэльс стоял рядом с капитаном, оперевшись рукой о стол, — якобы непринужденно, на самом деле чтобы не упасть. Рипли поймала его взгляд и почувствовала, как отпускает напряжение в мышцах. Она наконец смогла разжать стиснутые челюсти. Однако выражение его лица оставалось нечитаемым, и Рипли не могла понять, следует ли ей беспокоиться.

— Ну и? — Она повернулась к капитану. — Каков вердикт?

— Я посмотрел, что ты сделала с Джо, поболтал немного с мистером Сэмюэльсом… и должен признать, что впечатлен. — Капитан сунул руки в карманы, подумал и вытащил одну из них. — Однако имеется проблема эстетического толка.

К ужасу Рипли он схватил Сэмюэльса за шею, словно призового бычка на ярмарке, и провел указательным пальцем по скобам, скреплявшим разрез вдоль позвоночника.

— Вот это точно собьет цену при продаже.

Сэмюэльс даже не подумал сопротивляться. Он послушно наклонил голову и оставался в такой позе. До Рипли вдруг дошло, что означало его отсутствующее выражение лица: он диссоциировался, позволяя обращаться с собой как с неодушевленным предметом. От этого зрелища у нее начали зудеть пальцы. Ей срочно нужно было оружие. Что-нибудь для ближнего и очень контактного боя. Например, тот ключ-лом с «Севастополя».

Она приложила все усилия, чтобы гнев не был слышен в голосе.

— Не знаю, что тут еще можно было сделать, черт побери. У вас нет ни нужных запчастей, ни инструментов. Мне пришлось импровизировать.

— Знаю. — Капитан отпустил Сэмюэльса и, сунув руки в карманы, непринужденной походкой направился к двери. — Поэтому я оставляю тебе пайки. Только давай на будущее поменьше этих франкенштейновских штучек, ладно?

— Ладно, — процедила Рипли.

Капитан достал из кармана кусачки и подошел к ней. Рипли протянула руки, и он любезно перерезал пластик.

— Ну-ка, посмотрим… сколько сейчас? — Капитан взглянул на стрелки своих часов. — Почти 22:00 по моим, а по твоим? А впрочем, неважно. Твои приятели-андроиды подскажут тебе время. Спокойной ночи, мисс Рипли. Но чтоб встала мне завтра пораньше и сразу принялась за работу.

Как только капитан и женщина покинули мастерскую, тщательно заперев за собой обе двери, Рипли бросилась к Сэмюэльсу.

— Я же тебе сказала: люди — уроды, — прорычала она.

Она встала перед ним и крепко схватила за плечи, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

— Что он еще с тобой сделал?

Физический контакт вывел его из ступора. Сэмюэльс моргнул и посмотрел на руку Рипли, потом перевел взгляд на ее лицо.

— Ничего. Мы просто… поговорили.

— О чем? — требовательно спросила Рипли.

Сэмюэльс снова моргнул. На его лице промелькнуло оживление; он облизнул губы и изобразил что-то вроде улыбки.

— Насколько я понял, он пытался выяснить, нет ли у меня повреждений мозга, не взбесился ли я.

— Хорошо, что меня он проверять не стал, — с каменным лицом заявила Рипли.

Улыбка Сэмюэльса стала шире, и Рипли не удержалась и улыбнулась в ответ.

— Но это ведь не все, о чем вы говорили?

Она, кажется, начала понимать, как работал его разум. Сэмюэльс не стал бы приукрашивать неприятную правду или лгать (возможно, его программирование исключало подобное поведение), однако он вполне мог недоговаривать, особенно если считал, что сказанное ее расстроит.

— Нет, не все, — как и следовало ожидать, признался он и отвел взгляд.

Теперь он смотрел куда-то ниже — может быть, на ее потрескавшиеся губы. Или багровый синяк, расплывшийся по подбородку, или мокрые свалявшиеся волосы.

— Еще мы говорили о тебе.

— Ну, и? — Рипли стиснула пальцы на его плече, поощряя рассказывать дальше.

— Капитан рассказал мне о соглашении, которое заключено между вами, — пояснил Сэмюэльс.

Он снова посмотрел ей в глаза, и в его взгляде читалось беспокойство.

— Аманда, он практически ничего не знает об андроидах, но он точно знает, что у меня установлен ингибитор. Поэтому он сказал, что если ты повредишь оборудование, или попытаешься сбежать, или откажешься сотрудничать, он планирует убить тебя.

Рипли нахмурилась.

— Чтобы ты помешал мне сделать что-то из перечисленного, — сделала вывод она.

Сэмюэльс кивнул. Похоже, он снова собирался извиняться, поэтому Рипли заговорила первой.

— Тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что он сто процентов планирует убить меня, как бы я себя ни вела?

Она слабо улыбнулась. Ее вдруг разобрал смех: чтобы кому-то настолько не везло, даже ей…

— После случившегося все будут считать, что на «Севастополе» никто выжил. Опять же: что он сделает со мной, если не убьет? Подкинет до ближайшей станции и позволит идти на все четыре стороны? Да он может прямым маршрутом отправляться в камеру.

Сэмюэльс ненадолго задумался, взвешивая возможности.

— Как бы зловеще это ни звучало… да, это упрощает дело. Значительно.

— Отлично, — Рипли мрачно кивнула в ответ. — Потому что мне вряд ли удастся провернуть все в одиночку, и я не смогу ничего сделать, если ты не на моей стороне.

Сэмюэльс мгновенно посерьезнел.

— Я не собираюсь менять союзников, Аманда. Я был на твоей стороне с самого начала.

— Знаю. Жаль только, я не догадалась об этом раньше.

Она потратила слишком много времени, пытаясь понять, какие мотивы им движут, анализируя каждое слово, каждый поступок, не в состоянии поверить, что побуждения Сэмюэльса могут быть действительно настолько невинными и бесхитростными: он просто хотел помочь.

Впрочем, она понятия не имела, как истолковать взгляд, устремленный на нее в данную минуту, искренний и доброжелательный, куда более внимательный и сосредоточенный, чем человеческий. Рипли покосилась в сторону и заметила, что так и сжимает плечо Сэмюэльса. Если темно-зеленая форменная куртка была ему велика, то футболка выглядела тесноватой и слишком плотно облегала бицепсы. Конструкторы дали ему сложение ровно посередине между худощавым и мускулистым, как будто умышленно старались сделать его максимально заурядным и неприметным. Что полностью не соответствовало истине. Рипли собственными глазами видела, как он раздавил голову другого андроида, будто жестянку из-под газировки. Возможно, при иных обстоятельствах мысль о том, какая сила скрывается за этой абсолютно непримечательной внешностью, внушала бы страх, но не сейчас. Совсем наоборот. Пожалуй, решила Рипли, не следует так глубоко о этом задумываться.

— Ну ладно…

Она отпустила руку Сэмюэльса и направилась к ящику с припасами возле двери. Ей пришлось пройти мимо Джо, который так и сидел на полу, терпеливо дожидаясь продолжения ремонтных работ. Плечо андроида походило на треснувший переспелый банан, обнажая внутренний металлический корпус и пучки белых мышц, пронизанных гидравлическими трубками; половина мускулов оставалась не присоединенной и вываливалась наружу. Состояние Джо, кажется, не доставляло ему никаких неудобств, однако Рипли все равно почувствовала легкий укол вины.

Она остановилась и, уперев руки в бока, спросила:

— Ты посидишь тут до завтра?

Джо посмотрел на нее и ответил:

— Я посижу тут до завтра.

Он просто повторял за ней, как попугай, однако Рипли хватило и этого, чтобы унять чувство вины.

— Ладно. — Она одобрительно кивнула. — Не забывай: рукой не шевелить. Понял?

Единственным ответом был взгляд светящихся глаз. Похоже, было бесполезно ожидать от Джо большего, так что Рипли оставила его и, подойдя к ящику с припасами, вытащила свернутое одеяло. С большой долей вероятности, последние несколько лет оно провело под чьей-то койкой: серая ткань, потемневшая от въевшейся пыли, была покрыта пятнами от масла и грязи. Рипли расправила одеяло и, держа его перед собой в вытянутых руках, с отвращением осмотрела рваные края. Ну, все лучше чем ничего. Она накинула одеяло на плечи и, вернувшись к Сэмюэльсу, села рядом, прислонившись к столу.

— Посидишь со мной? — спросила она, немного поколебавшись. — Я правда не знаю, смогу ли уснуть. Хотя и не по той причине, о которой я сказала капитану.

Сэмюэльс моргнул. Он явно удивился, но и обрадовался.

— Я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию. Но ты на самом деле выглядишь очень уставшей, Аманда. Уверен, ты сразу же заснешь.

— Сразу же?

Она засмеялась и осторожно опустилась на пол.

— Если ты так думаешь, ты еще пожалеешь, что согласился.

Она и в лучшие-то дни спала самое большее два часа; а уж после того, как ей пришлось с боем спасаться со станции, населенной в самом буквальном смысле порождениями кошмаров… Рипли завернулась в одеяло и положила голову на руку вместо подушки. Сэмюэльс сел на пол рядом, прислонившись к полке, и опустил руки на колени. Он мельком глянул на Рипли и уставился на противоположную стену.

— Я никогда раньше не испытывал сожалений. Хотя, признаться, в последнее время я… начал их испытывать, но сомневаюсь, что я пожалею об этом.

Он даже не смотрел на нее, ничего не делал, просто сидел, задумчиво глядя в пространство перед собой с безмятежной улыбкой, и выглядел таким счастливым, что Рипли решила ему поверить.


	7. Chapter 7

Воздух от жара терял прозрачность и шел волнами, рыжее пламя лизало колонны, покрытые черной смолистой субстанцией. По коридорам агонизирующего «Севастополя» плыли облака маслянистого дыма.

Сверху Рипли придавило обломками потолочных панелей, спиной она чувствовала плиты пола. Металл покрывало то же блестящее смолистое вещество, которое оседало на стенах и опорах. Она пыталась высвободиться из-под обломков, но усталые руки отяжелели и стали неподъемными, мышцы горели от малейшего усилия. Ноги, придавленные двумя балками, отказывались повиноваться. Рипли не чувствовала боли (по крайней мере пока), но и не могла вытащить их.

Вдали, среди обломков искореженного металла она заметила движение. Существо двигалось неторопливо, с текучим змеиным изяществом.

До Рипли донеслось шипение.

Надо выбираться отсюда. Надо выбираться.

Она толкала и тянула изо всех сил, пытаясь сбросить балки, но освободить ноги так и не удалось. Почему они не двигались? Она пыталась звать на помощь: воздух вырывался из легких, обдирая связки, но из горла не выходило ни звука.

И в этот миг она услышала голос. Он был словно луч солнца в темной пещере… Голос взывал к ней, погребенной среди развалин. Звук искажали громоздящие вокруг обломки и грохот взрывов вдали, но Рипли разобрала свое имя. Она повернула голову, пытаясь определить, откуда доносится голос, и увидела, кто ее зовет. Он лежал в нескольких метрах от нее, в луже белой крови, придавленный обломком размером с автомобиль. Он был жив — искалечен, но все еще жив.

Потолок громко, протяжно застонал. Стон перешел в оглушительный грохот. Рипли завалило обломками, притиснуло к полу, выдавливая воздух из легких. Теперь она тоже оказалась в ловушке. Они оба погибнут здесь, задохнутся или будут раздавлены насмерть, стерты в порошок…

— Рипли! Рипли! Аманда!

Рипли не помнила, как закрыла глаза, но при звуке собственного имени открыла их.

Ее ослепил белый флюоресцентный свет. Рипли заморгала, и расплывчатые полупрозрачные формы стали превращаться в предметы реального мира. Над собой она увидела лицо в сияющем ореоле: карие глаза, нос с горбинкой, обеспокоенное выражение. Сэмюэльс прижимал ее плечи к полу, иначе она обрушила бы стоявшую рядом тележку с инструментами. На предплечьях у него красовались отметины от ногтей Рипли, видимо, оставленные, когда она пыталась вырваться. Ее ноги запутались в одеяле — это-то наверняка и вызвало кошмар.

Рипли со стоном уронила руки на пол. Она, должно быть, впилась ногтями в Сэмюэльса со всей силы, хорошо еще, не расцарапала до крови. А могла бы, если бы он был человеком.

— Сэмюэльс. Черт, извини, — проговорила она, хватая ртом воздух.

— Ты в порядке, Аманда? — с беспокойством спросил Сэмюэльс.

Он ослабил хватку, но руки не убрал.

— Да. Да, все в порядке. — Она расслабила мышцы и, растянувшись на полу, сделала несколько медленных глубоких вдохов-выдохов, чтобы вывести адреналин из крови. — Следовало догадаться, что будут кошмары.

— Ты меня напугала, — сказал он. — Когда ты закричала и начала биться, я подумал, что у тебя приступ.

Губы Сэмюэльса сжались в прямую линию. Он так и не отпускал ее. Рипли взяла его руки и осторожно отвела от себя.

— Я в порядке, — повторила она. — Честно.

Она провела пальцами по его запястьям и, легонько сжав их напоследок в знак ободрения, отпустила. Сэмюэльс наконец отодвинулся.

— Господи… — Рипли скривилась, прикрывая лицо от яркого света. — Я даже не помню, как закрыла глаза.

— Это неудивительно. Ты даже разговаривала бессвязно.

— Да? — Рипли отняла руку от лица и бросила вопросительный взгляд на Сэмюэльса. — Что я там наговорила?

Взгляд Сэмюэльса на секунду расфокусировался — он вспоминал их разговор с абсолютной точностью, доступной только андроидам.

— Последнее, что ты сказала: «Это глупо». Затем ты закрыла глаза, спустя двадцать минут твои дыхание и сердцебиение замедлились, и ты уснула.

Рипли не удержалась от смешка. Комментарий был для нее типичен — в отличие, впрочем, от быстрого засыпания.

— О чем я сказала, что это глупо? — поинтересовалась она.

— Ну, — Сэмюэльс сплел пальцы, — ты спросила о том, что я говорил до этого. О чем я сожалею.

Кажется, она начала что-то припоминать.

— И?

Взгляд Сэмюэльса снова расфокусировался. Похоже, он избегал смотреть на нее.

— Так о чем шла речь? — с нажимом спросила Рипли.

— Я сказал, что жалею о том, что предложил тебе отправиться на «Севастополь».

— Ну, значит, я была права, — фыркнула она. — Это и вправду глупо.

— Я предложил тебе отправиться на «Севастополь», в результате ты сильно пострадала.

Рипли стащила с себя одеяло и, скомкав, бросила на пол. Она села и устремила на Сэмюэльса свой самый решительный взгляд, не обращая внимания на волосы, в беспорядке падавшие на плечи.

— Сэмюэльс, знаешь, что бы было, если бы я узнала, что черный ящик «Ностромо» нашли, а потом опять потеряли, и никто даже не попытался связаться со мной? Господи! Да ваша покорная слуга лично отгрызла бы кому-нибудь голову.

— Ты бы все равно так поступила, даже если бы знала, что все члены группы, отправленной за самописцем, погибли?

Он так и смотрел в стену. Ну вот опять началось… Рипли вздохнула.

— Никто не мог знать, что произойдет на станции. С нашим уровнем доступа — точно никто. Даже ты. — Она ткнула его пальцем в грудь, чтобы подчеркнуть весомость своих слов.

Сэмюэльс, нахмурившись, уставился на палец, столь бесцеремонно нарушивший границы его личного пространства. Эта реакция — испуг и недоумение — была такой неуловимо машинной, что все доводы Рипли пошли прахом. Она только покачала головой, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

— Ну все. Хватит заниматься самобичеванием. Я иду работать.

Она встала на ноги, держась за стоявшую рядом тележку, подобрала одеяло и бросила его на полку, откуда оно свалилось обратно на пол. Сэмюэльс посмотрел на одеяло, потом перевел взгляд на Рипли.

— Аманда, погоди. Может тебе попытаться поспать еще пару часов?

— Нет.

Она вытащила из кармана резинку, отработанным движением пригладила волосы и завязала привычный хвост. Волосы были еще влажными, но теперь, когда она встала, должны были быстро высохнуть.

— Я поспала сколько надо.

— Но ты проспала всего…

— Ты читал мое досье, — оборвала Рипли.

Спустя мгновение она сообразила, что это прозвучало как обвинение.

— Заключение психиатра ты наверняка тоже читал, — произнесла она уже мягче. — Так что ты знаешь, что я могу обходиться без сна.

— Я надеялся, что после поездки это изменится, — сказал Сэмюэльс.

В тихом голосе слышалась настолько глубокая печаль, что у Рипли защемило в груди.

— Я надеялся, что после нее для тебя многое изменится.

Рипли долго молчала, не сводя с него взгляд. Сэмюэльс заботился о ней — куда больше, чем, по ее собственному мнению, она заслуживала, — однако только теперь она поняла, насколько далеко его надежды простирались за пределы исходной цели их миссии. Разумеется, эти надежды пошли к черту вместе с «Севастополем», и теперь Сэмюэльс постепенно скатывался в подавленное состояние.

Хотя, если подумать, из-за чего тут было расстраиваться? Из-за какой-то якобы неудачи с его стороны? Из-за того, что голос матери не излечил Рипли от бессонницы или хотя бы части многочисленных неврозов? Из-за того, что эта поездка не исцелила ее раненое сердце, не принесла успокоение? Трогательно, конечно, но абсолютно бессмысленно.

Рипли не знала, как донести до Сэмюэльса всю тщетность его затеи, но с самоедством надо было завязывать, и, как она убедилась, имелся только один способ сделать это.

Она подошла к нему и протянула руку.

— Ну что? Будешь помогать мне или сидеть и смотреть?

На самом деле ему больше не нужна была помощь, он вполне уверенно стоял сам по себе. И все же он вложил свою большую ладонь в руку Рипли и позволил помочь себе встать.

— Ну, а ты как? — спросила Рипли, чтобы не дать Сэмюэльсу опять погрузиться в уныние.

Они подошли к терпеливо ждавшему продолжения ремонта Джо, и она коварно усмехнулась.

— Как спалось?

Ошеломленное выражение, появившееся на лице Сэмюэльса, было воистину бесценно.

— Аманда, ты же знаешь, что мне не нужно…

— Я шучу.

— А. — Пауза. — Я не понял, потому что ты задавала подобный вопрос тогда, на «Торренсе».

Улыбка на лице Рипли стала еще шире.

— Ага. И тогда я тоже прикалывалась.

Она поняла, что перед ней андроид в первые же минуты знакомства, и тут же начала отпускать внезапные намеки и замечания, чтобы заставить его расколоться. Ничего не вышло; тем не менее Сэмюэльс ни разу не солгал и не пытался притворяться человеком. Может быть, именно тогда она впервые почувствовала симпатию к нему. В конце концов, честность — добродетель, и даже, может быть, наивысшая из всех.

— Ну ладно, за работу, — сказала Рипли, дружески хлопнув Сэмюэльса по спине.

Честность, может, и была наивысшей из добродетелей, но готовность засучить рукава и поработать она тоже ценила.

— Хорошо, — объявила Рипли, — теперь можешь пошевелить рукой. Давай. Посмотрим, как она работает.

Джо сжал новую руку в кулак. Резиновая кожа заскрипела, словно дешевый воздушный шарик, но движения были плавными. Никаких признаков повреждений в гидравлике или проводке. Андроид выполнил ряд проверок — коснулся каждым пальцем большого, покрутил рукой в локте, — все прошло отлично.

— Надо же. — Рипли скрестила руки на груди и усмехнулась, не скрывая гордости. — Я, кажется, нашла себе дополнительную профессию.

Сэмюэльс наклонился поближе, изучая разрез на плече Джо.

— Ремонт андроидов «Сигсон»? Не знаю, насколько востребованным специалистом ты станешь, особенно учитывая последние события.

— И не только «Сигсон», — поправила Рипли. — Но при условии, что мне не придется чинить своих знакомых. Я бы… предпочла, чтобы подобное не повторялось. Дай сюда.

Последняя фраза была адресована Джо. Тот послушно протянул конечность Рипли. Она повращала руку в плече, чтобы проверить полный диапазон движения плечевого сустава. Искусственная кожа при сжатии и трении потрескивала и скрипела.

— Здесь туговато, — пробормотала Рипли, снова и снова проверяя одну точку, в которой плечо немного заедало, — но, может, само разработается. Ты что скажешь, Джо?

— Подвижность сустава находится в пределах нормы, — без выражения произнес андроид.

Рипли кивнула в ответ. У нее не было причины сомневаться в его словах. Она отпустила руку Джо и провела пальцем по скобам, кольцом окружавшим плечевой сустав, в поисках любых неровностей. Глядя, как она делает это, Сэмюэльс поднял руку и потрогал разрез у себя на шее, двумя пальцами проведя по металлической дорожке туда-сюда.

Рипли замерла.

— Они тебя беспокоят?

Сэмюэльс вопросительно хмыкнул, и она показала на его шею.

— Скобы. Все в порядке?

Он убрал руку и посмотрел на нее в замешательстве, как будто она действовала по собственному желанию.

— Да, все в порядке. Я на самом деле почти не замечаю их, — ответил он.

Рипли с трудом поверила его словам.

— Но ты мне скажешь, если что-то будет не в порядке, — прямо сказала она. Это был приказ, а не вопрос.

— Разумеется.

— Ну ладно. — Рипли нахмурилась и обратилась к своему нынешнему пациенту. — Тебя это тоже касается. Если будут какие-нибудь проблемы с рукой — скажешь мне.

— Я скажу вам, — подтвердил Джо.

Вот и отлично. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то здесь превозмогал свои проблемы втихую. В смысле кто-то, кроме нее. Ее собственные повреждения было не так легко исправить.

— Ладно. Тогда найди себе новую рубашку. Сними с кого-нибудь из, м-м-м, этих. — Она взглядом указала на ряды деактивированных андроидов.

У рубашки, в которую был облачен Джо, не хватало рукава; по-видимому, его оторвали вместе с рукой. Может, капитан не станет поднимать шум из-за скоб, если их не увидит.

— Да, давай-ка переоденься. Потом мы с Сэмюэльсом решим, что делать дальше.

Джо еще немного поразрабатывал новую конечность и, подойдя к своим товарищам, принялся осматривать ряды тел, видимо, оценивая степень повреждения униформы. Рипли опустилась на корточки рядом с Сэмюэльсом, пытаясь обеспечить какое-то подобие уединения.

— Какие варианты ты рассматривала? — спросил он шепотом.

Рипли провела рукой по волосам.

— Спроси лучше, какие варианты я не рассматривала, — ответила она с легкой усмешкой. Времени у них имелось предостаточно, а воображение у нее было весьма активное. — Хотя, может, лучше подумать, при каком варианте меньше вероятность, что кого-то из нас пристрелят?

Она вновь осмотрела комнату: свежий взгляд иногда помогал собраться с мыслями. Взгляд Рипли остановился на вентиляционной шахте в правом углу комнаты.

— Первое, о чем я подумала, это пролезть через вентиляцию. Используем Джо, чтобы как-нибудь отвлечь команду, а сами тем временем обыщем корабль, найдем мое оружие.

Сэмюэльс взглянул на упомянутую шахту.

— Пока камера работает, мы не успеем вскрыть решетку и вылезти отсюда. Слишком опасно.

— Да, ты прав. Слишком опасно.

Рипли со значением посмотрела на Сэмюэльса. В отличие от многих, она внимательно слушала, когда ей указывали на недочеты в ее планах. Если намек и дошел до Сэмюэльса, он ничем это не выдал.

— Поэтому я думаю, можно ли собрать какое-нибудь устройство, чтобы открыть двери или обезвредить кого-нибудь из команды. Это будет зависеть от того, что нам принесли.

В конце концов из пластиковых бутылок и замороженных пайков световую гранату или устройство для взлома не соберешь. К счастью, в их распоряжении оказалось множество полезных материалов. Теперь надо было всего лишь рассортировать их по полезности и определить лучший способ применения. Рипли бегло осмотрела оборудование, разложенное на столах.

— Ладно. Пойдем-ка взглянем, что там принесли наши друзья.

Они подошли к первому «подарку» в дальнем левом углу комнаты. Рипли быстро определила, что это, но на всякий случай осмотрела устройство со всех сторон и приподняла крышку на панели.

— Модуль управления воздухоочистителя. — Она нащупала спутанные провода на задней панели. — Оборваны. Его выдрали прямо из стены. Неаккуратненько.

У контрабандистов не было времени демонтировать оборудование как следует. Внутренняя начинка из-за такого варварского обращения наверняка здорово пострадала. Поэтому им и нужна была Рипли — чтобы исправлять за ними их косяки.

Сэмюэльс заглянул под крышку модуля.

— Его можно починить?

— Да, легко. Плюс у этих штук большой запас надежности. Будут работать, даже если из них вытащить пару микросхем. Ладно, что у нас тут еще?

Рипли и Сэмюэльс осмотрели все оборудование и проверили ящики столов, чтобы оценить имеющиеся в распоряжении ресурсы. Добыча контрабандистов состояла из самых разнообразных устройств, обеспечивавших работу станции. Силовой разъем с трещиной на боку. Побитый, наполовину оплавившийся гравитационный генератор со спасательной шлюпки. Разобранный терминал связи. Здесь имелся даже компьютер. Сам по себе он не представлял ничего особенного — его, вероятно, украли ради корпоративных тайн на жестком диске. Все предметы соответствовали одному описанию: небольшой размер, высокая стоимость. И все они имели явные признаки поспешного демонтажа.

Кроме одного.

— Это кто это у нас тут такой? — ласково пропела Рипли, словно обращалась к потерявшейся собаке. — Откуда ты, черт побери, взялся?

Если все остальное выглядело именно как оборудование, впопыхах утащенное с разваливающейся космической станции, то это устройство больше походило на выпускной проект студента-инженера. Кабельные жгуты соединяли несколько больших аккумуляторов. Отдельные компоненты были защищены прочными свинцовыми экранами. Рипли даже показалось, что она узнает спиленные антенны спаянных вместе радиопередатчиков. Все провода были аккуратно собраны в пучки, сварные швы сделаны на совесть и чисто обработаны.

Над этим устройством долго и старательно трудился специалист. Это была чья-то любимая игрушка. Чье-то детище.

— Аманда?

Звук собственного имени вывел ее из транса. В голосе Сэмюэльса слышалась легкая обеспокоенность, как будто он окликал ее уже не в первый раз.

— Ты знаешь, что это?

Рипли наклоняла голову из стороны в сторону, затуманившимся взором вглядываясь в восхитительную совокупность компонентов, вчитываясь в знаки языка, понятного только другому любителю техники.

— Нет. Понятия не имею.

Она схватила с соседнего стола отвертку и вручила ее Сэмюэльсу, затем вооружилась отверткой сама.

— Но мы сейчас выясним.

Ночью вместо «Севастополя» Рипли снилось загадочное устройство.

Она принесла его к себе в квартиру на добывающей станции, положила на кровать и села рядом. Усилием воли она уменьшилась до размеров насекомого и, пробравшись внутрь устройства, зашагала по лабиринтам микросхем среди проводов и мерцающих диодов. И ей сразу стало ясно, что к чему. Все было абсолютно понятно и логично. Рипли проснулась, полная оптимизма, который быстро перешел в разочарование, когда она сообразила, что любовно выношенные ночью планы предполагали умение волшебным образом уменьшаться.

Она рассказала о своем сне Сэмюэльсу, и тот хмыкнул и улыбнулся. На его лице отразилось удивление и, как показалось Рипли, облегчение. Хотя он, наверное, обрадовался бы рассказам о самых идиотских снах, лишь бы она не просыпалась после них, вопя от ужаса.

Поэтому Рипли решила, что не стоит его расстраивать и умолчала о другом сне, в котором она пробиралась по лабиринту туннелей, следуя за голосом матери, и снова оказалась в гнезде тех чудовищ. В кошмарном улье, где стены сочились слизью, в кромешной темноте. Но в этот раз ей не удалось спастись. Ей не удалось запустить очистку реактора. В этот раз черные тощие твари с когтистыми лапами растерзали ее на части.

И она точно не собиралась рассказывать Сэмюэльсу о втором сне, в котором его глаза загорелись красным. Рипли отлично знала, что это значит: ей не раз довелось испытывать на себе нечеловеческую силу андроидов. Она знала, что произойдет в следующий миг, но даже не попыталась бежать, когда Сэмюэльс бросился на нее. Она не пыталась сопротивляться, потому что пока он сжимал ее горло одной рукой, другой он гладил ее по щеке. Он прижимал ее к себе, мягко шепча ей на ухо — тише, Аманда, я здесь, все в порядке, — пока она не перестала понимать, кружится ли у нее голова от недостатка кислорода или по иной причине.

Сэмюэльс был не виноват в том, что кто-то из его дальних родственников нанес Рипли психологическую травму, или в том, что у нее начала ехать крыша от нахождения в замкнутом пространстве, или от сенсорной депривации, или… по иной причине. Нет уж, для всех будет лучше, если она не станет об этом распространяться. Хотя, кажется, он сам догадался, что что-то не так. Возможно, она проговорилась во сне, потому что когда она проснулась утром, Сэмюэльс возился с каким-то устройством, которое даже не знал, как включать, в дальнем углу мастерской.


	8. Chapter 8

— Эй, Гарсия, брось мне паек, — крикнул капитан, устроившийся перед мониторами наблюдения.

Именно в этот момент Лоуи оторвалась от показателей на у себя на панели связи и увидела, как Гарсия, дремавший на консоли, положив голову на локоть, вздрогнул и выпрямился. В последнее время он все чаще и чаще засыпал на своем рабочем месте. Присутствие других людей, уютный тесный мостик, успокаивающее жужжание компьютеров… куда лучше, чем тихие пустые коридоры внизу. Штурман поперебирал лежавшие перед ним пакеты и кинул один из них капитану. Тот поймал паек на лету, вскрыл упаковку и, отломив кусок, бросил в рот.

Продолжая жевать, капитан повернулся к своим мониторам и закинул ногу на консоль рядом с клавиатурой.

— Хм, а неплохо, — сказал он, взглянув на пакетик у себя в руке. — Похоже, я наконец стал привыкать к этой дряни.

На мостике «Эсмеральды» вновь воцарилась тишина. В отличие от многих других кораблей он и раньше-то не являлся средоточием социальной активности. Когда члены команды не находились в гиперсне, они занимались своими обязанностями на корабле или делами в очередном порту.

После «Севастополя» все изменилось.

Теперь в команде их оставалось всего трое. Они теснились на мостике, проводя здесь почти все время, когда не спали (впрочем, Гарсия тут же и спал), инстинктивно стараясь держаться вместе. «Севастополь» научил их, что «один» наверняка означает «покойник». Такие уроки надолго задерживаются в памяти — на месяцы, годы, десятилетия; даже когда их давно уже стоило бы забыть.

Лоуи бросила взгляд поверх спинки кресла и увидела, что капитан опять приник к мониторам. Камеры наблюдения занимали почти все его время, отвлекая от планирования новых афер: большую часть обратного пути он провел перед консолью. Особенно его интересовал один экран. Не сводя с него глаз, капитан прижимал к уху наушник, передававший разговоры пленников из мастерской.

Поначалу это раздражало Лоуи: она была на корабле связистом и третьей (а теперь второй) по старшинству — капитан мог бы и посвятить ее в свои планы. Но сейчас она даже не знала, нужно ли оно ей. Хватало и того, что ей приходилось во всем этом участвовать. Она не собиралась проникаться сочувствием к андроиду, которого они собирались продать, или той несчастной девчонке-инженеру. Пути назад уже не было, так что оставалось только стиснуть зубы и терпеть. И заткнуть уши, чтобы нечаянно не услышать лишнего.

— Эй, Лоуи, иди-ка сюда на минутку, — вдруг позвал капитан.

Ну вот, сглазила…

Связист на секунду впилась ногтями в виниловые подлокотники кресла, затем встала и подошла к капитану. Она встала на максимальном удалении, но так, чтобы не показалось, будто она нарочно избегает командира. Тот бросил в рот очередной кусок пайка и указал на экран в правом нижнем углу консоли, на котором транслировалось черно-белое зернистое изображение из мастерской, где держали пленников. Те стояли вокруг стола, на котором лежало одно из устройств, принесенных для ремонта. Девчонка-инженер о чем-то рассказывала, оживленно размахивая руками, оба андроида слушали.

— Что тебе Харрис рассказывал про эту штуку, которой они занимаются? — спросил капитан.

Лоуи нахмурилась.

— Он сказал, что мне будет интересно. Что она пригодится, если мы еще раз попадем в передрягу, как в Дельте Павлина. Но у него вроде не было нужных деталей, чтобы доделать ее.

— Ага, — пробормотал капитан. — Мне он тоже больше ничего не сказал. Знал, что я слишком тупой для технических подробностей.

На губах капитана промелькнула кривая, но искренняя усмешка — мимолетное напоминание о том человеке, каким он был раньше.

Капитан никогда не скрывал, что инженер, ныне покойный, ходил у него в любимчиках. Харрис проработал на «Эсмеральде» дольше всех из команды. Они с капитаном проводили немало времени вместе, перебрасываясь шуточками и обсуждая новые возможности подзаработать. Инженер был человеком общительным и пользовался уважением команды, и его гибель стала ударом для всех, но на капитане потеря отразилась тяжелее прочих. Лоуи тогда чувствовала по отношению к нему даже что-то вроде сострадания, пока горе было еще свежо и не выродилось в… вот в это вот.

Она уцепилась за ниточку нормальности и попыталась дотянуться до капитана.

— Зачем ты ей вообще отдал устройство?

Капитан хрипло хохотнул и провел рукой по небритому подбородку.

— Почему бы и нет? Все равно больше никто не разберется, что он там делал. Харрис был гений. Ну и, само собой, никогда ничего не записывал. А что, ты беспокоишься?

— Вдруг она соберет из этой штуки бомбу? Да, я беспокоюсь, а ты нет?

— Расслабься, — фыркнул капитан. Он сунул наушник в правое ухо. — У нашей гостьи другие планы. Она думает, что сделала из этой штуки аварийный маяк, а он может нам пригодиться.

Волосы у Лоуи на затылке встали дыбом.

— Маяк? Ты позволишь ей выйти в эфир?

Ради чего? Из любопытства? Ностальгии?

— Сигнал не пройдет через экран. Боже, я ж говорю: расслабься. — Капитан пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Смотри, смотри! Сейчас будет пробный запуск. Мне так очень интересно узнать, что у нее выйдет.

Он снова показал на монитор и откусил от вафли. Лоуи покорно вздохнула и переступила с ноги на ногу. «Минутка», очевидно, затягивалась.

На экране Рипли… в смысле девчонка-технарь (лучше не принимать все это близко к сердцу) что-то объясняла андроиду «Вейланд-Ютани», все больше нервничая по ходу рассказа: ее плечи напряглись, руки рассекали воздух короткими резкими движениями. Она схватила андроида за руку и встряхнула. Ее плечи тут же расслабились, движения стали более плавными. Она выпустила его руку и указала на устройство, словно говоря: «Видишь? Все в порядке». Что бы она ни сказала на самом деле, андроид, кажется, успокоился, и они вместе с девушкой вернулись к работе.

Капитан, также наблюдавший за разговором между пленниками, издал что-то среднее между смешком и фырканьем.

— Знаешь, что я никак не могу понять?

— Что?

— Как эти двое оказались на станции. Оба носят униформу Компании — это же не совпадение, они наверняка прибыли на «Севастополь» вместе. Но зачем их туда отправили? И были ли они знакомы до этой заварушки? Как ты думаешь?

— А мне-то, черт подери, откуда знать.

Лоуи не нравилось, в каком направлении движется разговор. Капитан пожал плечами.

— Не знаю… ты ж в свое время общалась с тем андроидом. У них по рожам хрен чего разберешь. Я подумал, вдруг ты посмотришь на этого и что увидишь.

— Нет, ничего я не увидела, — твердо ответила она. Конец истории.

Капитан снова пожал плечами и — слава богу — не стал больше ничего спрашивать; они продолжили смотреть на экран молча. На протяжении нескольких минут Рипли и ее помощники подключали провода и затягивали гайки. Наконец пришло время испытать устройство. Джо встал в углу и бесстрастно наблюдал оттуда за происходящим. На боковой панели устройства была установлена клавиатура. Рипли склонилась над ней и нажала кнопки в определенной последовательности.

В последний момент ее одолели сомнения. Она нервно стиснула кулаки, затем собралась с духом и нажала последнюю кнопку.

В тот же миг мостик «Эсмеральды» затопил пронзительный электронный визг, экраны консолей покрылись разноцветной рябью. Гарсия свалился с кресла и с глухим ударом упал на пол.

— Черт! — Капитан взвыл от боли и, выдернув наушник, швырнул на консоль.

Пронизывающий визг стих через десять секунд; мониторы перестали рябить, и на мостике вновь воцарилась тишина. Когда помехи пропали, связь восстановилась; на экранах вновь появилось изображение. Рипли выключила устройство. Оно валялось на боку — видимо, его уронили в панике. Внимание девушки было приковано к андроиду «Вейланд-Ютани». С тем явно было что-то не в порядке — он опирался о стол, держась за голову. Рипли положила руки ему на плечи, и спустя несколько секунд андроид кивнул ей и снова встал прямо.

Оба они обернулись посмотреть, что случилось с Джо.

С Джо во множественном числе. Тот андроид, которого починила Рипли, валялся на полу, трясясь в конвульсиях; но остальные тоже зашевелились.

Отремонтированный Джо, неестественно подергиваясь, поднялся на ноги, мигая глазами, менявшими цвет с красного на белый и обратно, и остальные последовали его примеру. Придав своим бесформенным искалеченным телам положение максимально приближенное к вертикальному, они поползли к пленникам.

Единственный андроид, не охваченный общим безумием, тот самый андроид, выручка от продажи которого должна была обеспечивать их едой и топливом целый год, заслонял Рипли от опасности, встав между ней и воскресшими Джо. Рискуя собственной жизнью.

— Черт… черт! Вниз, быстро!

Капитан вскочил на ноги и схватил с консоли дробовик.

— За оружие и быстро вниз!


	9. Chapter 9

Рипли могла поклясться, что услышала — ощутила — их присутствие еще до того, как заметила движение. Должно быть, что-то было в воздухе, какое-то низкочастотное гудение или вибрации, сопровождавшие включение — она научилась распознавать их на «Севастополе». Она сразу же поняла, что в мастерской вместе с ней находятся несколько андроидов.

Рипли инстинктивно попятилась к столу, нашаривая воображаемое оружие в несуществующей кобуре. Искалеченные Джо направлялись к ней — включая тех, которые больше походили не на человекоподобного робота, а на груду металлолома. Они ползли, волоча за собой отваливающиеся конечности и пучки внутренностей. Дыхание Рипли участилось, переходя в гипервентиляцию. Даже Джо, которого она починила, о котором она думала как о союзнике, шатаясь, брел к ней. Как, как она вообще могла ослабить бдительность в их присутствии?..

Паника почти одолела Рипли, когда кто-то встал между ней и приближающимися Джо. Нет, Сэмюэльс… он сильный, но сколько здесь других андроидов? Шесть? Семь? Они, может, и сломаны, но их слишком много. Его разорвут на части.

Рипли не глядя потянулась к полке за спиной. Пальцы нащупали рукоятку отвертки. Если вонзить ее в глазницу Джо под нужным углом… Рипли занесла оружие и хотела броситься вперед, но чья-то рука преградила ей путь.

— Аманда, держись сзади! — коротко приказал Сэмюэльс.

— Да сейчас! Ты один не справишься!

Времени на пререкания не оставалось. Ближайший Джо был уже совсем рядом. Она схватила Сэмюэльса за руку и попыталась прорваться вперед, но он оттолкнул ее, и Рипли с грохотом врезалась в тележку с инструментами.

— Держись сзади! — рявкнул он.

Он на самом деле кричал. Рипли никогда не слышала, чтобы андроиды повышали голос. Переход от безусловного послушания произвел такое ошеломляющее впечатление, что она замерла от удивления.

Один из Джо попытался схватить Сэмюэльса за ногу, но прежде чем сумел ухватиться как следует, тот сжал в руках его голову и одним движением развернул на сто восемьдесят градусов. Послышался громкий треск, сопровождаемый шипением оборванных проводов, и Джо обмяк, извергая изо рта потоки белой жидкости. Второй Джо успел схватить Сэмюэльса за руку, однако тот взял его за шею и впечатал лицом в пол.

— Я всего… лишь хотел… помочь… — захлебываясь кровью, проговорил андроид. Его голос становился все ниже, упав на две октавы, и наконец затих, глаза погасли.

Рипли удалось стряхнула отупение и, когда Сэмюэльс отвлекся, проскочила у него под рукой. Она занесла свое оружие и приготовилась схватиться с одним из подползающих Джо. Но, не дойдя до цели, андроид вдруг рухнул на пол; его глаза погасли. С остальными Джо происходило то же самое — они выключались и, обмякнув, валились на пол. На ногах оставался только тот, которого починила Рипли.

— Подключение разорвано, — сказал он, глядя в потолок.

Он стоял, не двигаясь, и повторял эту фразу, словно заевшая пластинка.

— Подключение разорвано. Подключение разорвано.

Сэмюэльс несколько секунд понаблюдал за Джо, все глубже увязавшим в когнитивной трясине, и решительно шагнул вперед.

— Погоди. — Рипли схватила его за руку. Глаза Джо снова светились белым. — Погоди, уже все…

Прежде чем она успела сказать что-то еще, дверь со скрежетом открылась, и в мастерскую ввалились контрабандисты.

— Стоять, нахер, ни с места, или я буду стрелять, — объявил капитан, наводя дробовик на неподвижного Джо.

Двое остальных членов команды вошли следом за ним, взяв на прицел отключившихся андроидов.

— Это всех касается. Замерли, мать вашу.

Рипли медленно повернулась к двери. Размахивать оружием перед нерассуждающими, повернутыми на безопасности Джо? Эти люди, что — спятили?

— Так, давайте просто… просто успокойтесь. Все в порядке. И, бога ради, уберите оружие, вы что, не понима…

— Ни хера здесь не в порядке, Рипли, — заорал капитан, наводя дробовик на нее. — У меня тут андроиды включаются сами по себе. У меня взломанное устройство, из-за которого они включились. А еще у меня тут одна сильно умная девка, которая пыталась меня наебать!

— Что? Ничего я не пыталась! — заорала Рипли. — На кой хрен мне делать устройство, которое заставит Джо меня убить?

Капитан скривился и покачал головой, не сводя с нее оружие.

— Это не оправдание, Рипли. Ты сказала, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Сказала, что будешь сотрудничать… и вы, мистер Сэмюэльс, — капитан перевел взгляд на андроида. — Кто меня заверял, что ничего подобного не случится, что у него все под контролем? Вы оба обосрались, но расплачиваться придется ей!

Он с резким щелчком взвел курок дробовика, и от этого звука сердце Рипли ушло в пятки.

— Подождите! Пожалуйста!

Сэмюэльс опять загородил ее собой, защищая от грозящей смерти.

— Не трогайте ее. — Голос его оставался ровным и уверенным. — Да, мы совершили ошибку, но, пожалуйста, капитан, будьте благоразумны. Дайте нам еще один шанс. Если вы ее убьете, это никому не принесет пользы, вам прежде всего.

Рипли не могла видеть реакцию капитана на это заявление, — Сэмюэльс загораживал обзор, — но слышала, как тот медленно выдохнул. Сэмюэльсу удалось привлечь внимание капитана, и он этим воспользовался.

— Кто будет ремонтировать оставшееся оборудование? — сказал он. — Без Рипли вы потеряете значительную часть его стоимости…

— И почему это я должен слушать советы двуличного корпоративного робота? — процедил капитан.

— Потому, — произнес Сэмюэльс, сохраняя прежнее нечеловеческое спокойствие, — что я двигаюсь достаточно быстро, чтобы встать на пути пули, выпущенной из дробовика или любого другого оружия, и если мне придется так поступить, я гарантирую, что мои наиболее ценные компоненты при этом будут уничтожены.

Он закончил свое заявление и тихо вздохнул.

— А еще потому, что я прав.

Рипли стиснула челюсти до боли в зубах. Капитан молчал, и напряжение не спадало. Наконец послышался разочарованный вздох и щелчок разряжаемого дробовика.

— Нахрен, — буркнул капитан. — Последний раз имею дело с андроидами, богом клянусь.

Плечи Сэмюэльса опустились. С нами все будет хорошо… Рипли выглянула из-за его спины и увидела, что контрабандисты опустили оружие. Она легонько коснулась плеча Сэмюэльса и почувствовала, как он вздрогнул, — еле заметно, только пальцы дернулись. Однако для андроида это было равносильно воплю ужаса. За маской спокойствия скрывалось огромное напряжение.

Капитан поймал взгляд Рипли, и на его лице появилась злобная гримаса. Выражение было таким же отталкивающим, как и когда он улыбался, но, по крайней мере, выглядело искренним.

— У тебя последний шанс, Рипли. Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом. Никакого больше саботажа. Никаких фокусов.

— Я же сказала, не было никаких «фокусов». — Она вцепилась в рукав Сэмюэльса и произнесла, стараясь не вложить в слова слишком много презрения: — Но… спасибо.

Капитан злобно буркнул себе что-то под нос и указал на устройство.

— Гарсия, забери маяк. Насрать на него, просто разберем на запчасти.

— С-сейчас, кэп.

Коротышка появился из-за спины рослого капитана. Гарсия поднял маяк обеими руками и с трудом потащил его из мастерской. Женщина пришла ему на помощь, подхватив тяжелое устройство с другого конца. Капитан закинул дробовик на плечо и медленно попятился к двери, не сводя с Рипли настороженный взгляд.

— Не люблю сюрпризы, — напомнил он напоследок. — Еще одна такая выходка, и шлюз ждет. Я буду за тобой наблюдать.

Он так и продолжал злобно глазеть на нее через иллюминатор, пока не закрылась вторая дверь.

Рипли наконец позволила себе выдохнуть — медленно, цедя воздух через зубы — и повернулась к Сэмюэльсу.

— Ты, — сказала она, указывая на него пальцем. — Ты хитрый сукин сын, но я и не подозревала, что ты еще и упертый засранец.

Сэмюэльс сдвинул брови (интересно, какой из эпитетов вызвал у него больше возражений?) и громко фыркнул.

— А что я должен был сделать? Позволить ему пристрелить тебя?

— Я не обвиняю. Просто перечисляю факты, — уточнила Рипли и криво усмехнулась. — Из нас выйдет отличная команда.

Сэмюэльс, похоже, не нашелся что ответить, и Рипли усмехнулась еще шире. Она снова коснулась его руки, и на этот раз он не вздрогнул.

— В следующий раз дай мне помочь. Я могу за себя постоять. На «Севастополе» ты не пытался так меня оберегать.

— Тогда у меня не было особого выбора.

Ну да, ему приходилось присматривать за Тейлор, чтобы та не истекла кровью на полу экспресс-станции.

— Но теперь, когда нет других дел, требующих моего внимания, я не могу позволить тебе без необходимости рисковать жизнью.

«Не могу».

— Опять этот чертов ингибитор, — с сочувствием заметила Рипли.

Сэмюэльс открыл рот и хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Что бы ни было у него на уме, он предпочел об этом умолчать. Странно. Рипли никогда раньше не видела, чтобы андроиды так делали. Они всегда были подчеркнуто целеустремленны — никаких проявлений неуверенности, никаких лишних жестов. С другой стороны, они же со временем развивались…

— Наверное, — наконец сказал Сэмюэльс.

Рипли кивнула и отвернулась, приложив руку ко лбу. До нее только-только дошла вся важность произошедшего и понимание, чего они лишились. Устройство было их лучшей возможностью выбраться отсюда живыми, на нем строился весь план спасения. Маяк можно было использовать для передачи зашифрованного сигнала с просьбой о помощи. Если бы это сработало, им не пришлось бы с боем вырываться из плена и рисковать жизнью, чтобы захватить корабль. Сейчас, неделю спустя после событий на «Севастополе», в этот сектор должны были стекаться корабли Колониального правительства и утилизационные суда. Настоящие утилизационные суда, а не мародеры, втихую вывозящие краденое. Их бы в конце концов нашли.

Если бы знали, где искать.

— Черт… Нам надо заполучить эту штуку обратно, — решила Рипли. — Надо выбраться и отыскать ее.

— Не вижу смысла. — Голос Сэмюэльса был монотонным и невыразительным. — Модификации оказались несовместимыми. Устройство работало некорректно.

— Могло сработать! — прорычала Рипли в раздражении — не на кого-то конкретного, а на ситуацию в целом.

Она стиснула кулаки. Ей хотелось схватить что-нибудь и зашвырнуть через всю мастерскую. Лучше всего что-нибудь тяжелое и бьющееся.

— Мы же все перепроверили. Мы ничего не упустили. Оно должно было работать.

— Мне жаль, Аманда, но, кажется, оно работало не так, как мы рассчитывали.

Рипли, мерившая комнату шагами, вздохнула.

— Когда мы его включили, ты упомянул «помехи». Что именно ты слышал?

— Это не был… — Сэмюэльс потряс головой, словно пытаясь заглушить те самые помехи. — Это не был конкретный звук. Просто… шум. Зашифрованные данные, но сигнал был очень мощным.

И очень неприятным, судя по тому, как Сэмюэльс тогда сжался, схватившись за голову. Но эту подробность он, разумеется, опустил.

— То есть ты не смог расшифровать сигнал хотя бы частично? — уточнила Рипли. — Ни СОС? Ничего?

— Нет, — ответил Сэмюэльс. — Но это не удивительно. Я не создан для получения или расшифровки беспроводных сигналов.

К счастью, в комнате с ними находился кое-кто, предназначенный именно для этого. Разумеется!

— Джо? — позвала Рипли, поворачиваясь к третьему пленнику.

Сигсоновский андроид, будучи предоставлен сам себе, подозрительно притих. Он так и стоял неподвижно на одном месте, таращась в потолок, словно загипнотизированный. Рипли задумалась, не перегорело ли у него, случаем, что в мозгу.

— Джо? — повторила она и, так и не дождавшись ответа, помахала рукой перед носом андроида. — Эй, ты в порядке?

Джо повернул голову и посмотрел на нее. Его глаза светились белым. Ни дрожи, ни подергиваний. Это был добрый знак.

— Аманда Рипли, — внезапно произнес Джо, — соединение с АПОЛЛО разорвано.

— Да. Мы знаем. — Сэмюэльс вздохнул. Его терпение по отношению к другому андроиду явно подходило к концу. — Почему ты напал на нас?

Последовала продолжительная пауза. Затем Джо снова заговорил.

— Аманда Рипли. АПОЛЛО запрашивает помощь. Вы должны помочь нам восстановить связь с АПОЛЛО.

— Да нет больше АПОЛЛО! — в отчаянии заорала Рипли. — Нет! АПОЛЛО уничтожен, все, конец, точка! Сигнал шел от моего аварийного маяка, понял? А теперь скажи мне: какое сообщение содержал сигнал?

Даже если известие о гибели АПОЛЛО имело для андроида какое-то значение и спровоцировало что-то вроде горя или печали, им не суждено было об этом узнать. Джо так и стоял, не двигаясь, — видимо, обрабатывал полученные сведения. Спустя несколько секунд он наконец заговорил.

— С тире О тире С, аварийный сигнал 7744, — монотонным голосом произнес он. — Далее следовало зашифрованное сообщение. Сообщение повторялось с пиковой скоростью 930 циклов в секунду, эквивалентная мощность сигнала составила 7900 дБн.

— Оно сработало. Я же говорила тебе, Сэмюэльс, — заявила Рипли.

На самом деле, несмотря на ранее продемонстрированную уверенность, она сама была удивлена.

— Но эквивалентная мощность… это невозможно. Не может быть, чтобы наш маяк генерировал сигнал такой силы. — Сэмюэльс посмотрел на другого андроида. — У него наверняка сбоят внутренние датчики.

— Эквивалентная мощность сигнала составила 7900 дБн, — повторил Джо беззлобно, но чуть медленнее, будто разговаривал с ребенком.

— Ладно, ладно, уймитесь оба. — Последнее, что сейчас Рипли было нужно, это пара препирающихся андроидов. — Давайте подумаем. Сигнал был слишком сильный. Повторялся слишком часто. Мы установили повторение тридцать циклов в секунду, не девятьсот что-то там. Это как если бы… Как если бы сигнал отражался внутри жестянки…

Они с Сэмюэльсом уставились друг на друга.

— У них стелс-экранирование, — в восторге прошептала Рипли. — Сигналы не проходят и не выходят. Боженька… А с виду ведь корыто корытом — и не подумаешь, что тут стоит что-то настолько замороченное.

— Защита от внешнего сканирования, — задумчиво проговорил Сэмюэльс. — Оригинальное решение для контрабандистского судна. Пройти колониальную таможню можно проще простого…

Гнев сменился приливом нервной энергии, и Рипли снова принялась расхаживать по мастерской.

— Ладно. Что-нибудь придумаем. Конечно, понадобится время, и совсем не привлекать к себе внимание не получится… — Она сжала кулаки. — Но нам надо придумать, что с этим делать.

— Разумеется, мы придумаем, Аманда, — как обычно поспешил подбодрить ее Сэмюэльс. — В конце концов, «знание того, что ловушка существует, есть первый шаг к тому, чтобы ее избежать».

Сей перл мудрости застал Рипли абсолютно врасплох. Она остановилась и рассмеялась.

— Ладно, Конфуций, как скажешь.

— Это Фрэнк Герберт, — мягко поправил Сэмюэльс. — Если хочешь, я могу полностью воспроизвести Оранжевую католическую библию по памяти.

Произнесено это было с абсолютно бесстрастным выражением лица, и Рипли в ужасе приготовилась к лекции по философии, но тут заметила, что уголки губ Сэмюэльса приподнялись в усмешке. О, нет. Если он освоит изящное искусство сарказма, это будет опасный противник.

— Э-э… давай попозже. Например, когда я соберусь спать.

— Хорошо. Сейчас лучше заняться другим делом, а эту дилемму рассмотрим в подробностях потом.

— Ничто так не успокаивает нервы, как усердный монотонный труд, — согласилась Рипли.

Она глубоко вдохнула, чтобы сосредоточиться, и подняла с пола отвертку, которую собиралась использовать для защиты от Джо.

— Хотя, знаешь, давай все-таки зачитывай эту твою Оранжевую библию. Мне вдруг захотелось поскучать.

Остаток дня прошел как обычно, в полном соответствии со странным распорядком, который установился за неделю их пребывания в плену. Рипли закуталась в одеяло и устроилась на полу рядом с Сэмюэльсом. Они обсуждали очередной прожитый день и планы на следующий, то, что случилось на «Севастополе», — да что угодно, пока в конце концов она не засыпала под звук его голоса.

Вот и сейчас ее веки начали тяжелеть, и Рипли повернулась к своему компаньону. Обычно она бы уже легла на пол, но сейчас ей почему-то не хотелось так делать.

— …Наверное, потому что ему самому было лень туда идти.

Сэмюэльс рассказывал о каком-то происшествии в бюро маршалов (Рипли давно утеряла нить повествования). Во время рассказа он смотрел на свои руки, лежавшие на коленях одна поверх другой.

— Я так и не понял, как он об этом узнал, но он все-таки узнал.

Может быть, ей не хотелось прерывать рассказ. Может быть, плечо Сэмюэльса было ближе (и мягче), чем пол. Обе причины казались одинаково правдоподобными.

Рипли придвинулась ближе, проверяя реакцию. Сэмюэльс не напрягся и не отодвинулся, и она положила голову ему на плечо. Темп его речи замедлился, Сэмюэльс остановился на полуслове и умолк.

— Ты не против?..

На плече было удобнее, чем на полу, к тому же гораздо теплее. Рипли расслабила мышцы и глубоко, блаженно вздохнула. Каким-то чудом футболка Сэмюэльса сохраняла запах свежевыстиранного хлопка — еще один из многочисленных плюсов андроидов. Чем пахло от нее самой, Рипли даже думать не хотелось. Еще до нее доносились едва уловимые запахи латекса от разреза, машинного масла и дыма, но она почти не обращала на них внимания.

— Я не против, — наконец ответил Сэмюэльс вполголоса. — Но тебе же наверняка неудобно.

— Ты теплый, — сообщила Рипли, и на том обсуждение закончилось. Она прижалась к Сэмюэльсу вплотную и закрыла глаза.

Он молчал и сидел абсолютно неподвижно, если не считать имитации размеренного дыхания. Идеально. Можно было притвориться, что он человек, представить, что тихая ритмичная пульсация в его груди — это сердцебиение, а не работа механических клапанов. Но Рипли не особенно и нужно было притворяться.

— Аманда? — проговорил Сэмюэльс — тихо, чтобы не испугать ее спросонья.

— М-м-м?

Ей совсем не хотелось открывать глаза. Он такой теплый. Зачем его создали таким, если не для чего-то подобного? Зачем ему такая теплая, мягкая кожа, если не для того, чтобы прикасаться к ней?

Сэмюэльс выждал пару секунд, пока зашевелившаяся Рипли устраивалась поудобнее, и снова еле слышно повторил:

— Аманда.

Почему он говорил таким тихим голосом? Его губы находились в паре сантиметров от ее уха, и то Рипли с трудом могла разобрать слова.

— Когда ты успела сказать капитану, что конструируешь маяк?

В ее полубессознательном состоянии смысл слов доходил очень медленно, но когда это все-таки произошло, Рипли почувствовала, как ее пронзает ужас.

— Я не говорила, — прошептала она.

— Я тоже не говорил.

Черт.

М-да…

Вот черт.


End file.
